Dark Family
by Elvira Tepes
Summary: For those of you who are curious this is my own version of the christine feehan dark series. Hey i had this up before but i edited it so i am putting the new version on here. Anyway tell me what you think and thanks to the people who rated before.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Luke

It was 3:00 pm on January 19, 32000 when Claire entered the office of Dr. Andrew Johnson. She could barely walk. She had her hand placed firmly on her extended belly. She was pregnant and as it turns out she was also in labor. She was having contractions every 2 minutes. Dr. Johnson was about to take Claire into an examination room when her water broke and she told him the baby wasn't waiting any longer. The baby was born on the floor of his office.

Dr. Johnson rushed the baby to the NICU to make sure it was okay. A nurse got Claire situated in a private room while the doctors checked her baby. Five minutes later Dr. Johnson walked into her room holding her baby in his arms. He handed the baby to Claire and said, "Claire it's a boy, he is 6 lbs 7 ounces and 22" long." The most surprising thing was a birthmark shaped like a dragon on his left hip.

Claire's husband Thomas arrived at the hospital an hour later after taking an emergency flight to come see his baby. When he saw Claire holding their child he became speechless. Claire looked at Thomas with a smile and said, "We have a son." They decided to name him Luke after his great grandfather.

Hellboy

Angela was outside with her husband watching the sunrise on March 15, 37000. Her husband Micheal was telling her what they were going to do on their second honeymoon while rubbing her stomach that held their first child. Right as Micheal was in mid sentence Angela grabbed his hand to get his attention as she had her first contraction. Micheal knew right away by the look on her face that their child was coming.

Micheal carried her into the house and set her on their bed. He then called the midwife. The midwife told him to pay good attention to how far apart her contractions get and that she is on her way. Angela gave birth to a boy 3 hours later. He weighed 7 lbs 11 ounces and was 17" long.

Nina

John was so excited when he learned that his wife Isabelle was pregnant. That was the most wonderful thing to ever happen to him. He kept remembering that moment as he drove her to the hospital at 11:00 PM. The night before they were starting a betting pool of when their baby would be born. Isabella woke John up at 10:55 because her water broke. He collected the bags and drove her to the hospital. At 6:00 AM on April 28, 43000 Isabelle gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She named her Nina. She weighed 6 lbs 7 ounces and was 20" long.

Dracula

Taylor was 21 when she learned she was pregnant. In the beginning she was just happy to know she was going to have a baby, but now as her contractions began getting stronger and closer together she worried who would help raise her baby. Taylor woke up at 12:00 AM on July 3, 43000 to find her husband Joe gone and a note where he should be. The note read:

_Dear Taylor,_

_ I'm so sorry, but I have to leave. When I look at you I wonder if I would be a good father to our baby. I don't want to treat our baby the way my father treated me; to make sure that never happens I am leaving you. I will send you money every week so you can raise our child. I hope you understand._

_-Joe_

Right after Taylor finished reading the letter she started to cry. In the middle of her sadness her water broke, her baby was coming without a father. Taylor rushed to the hospital and at 2:00 PM she gave birth to a son that she named Dracula Vlad. Every one in the hospital thought that was the worst name they ever heard, but they knew it was her choice. Dracula weighed 8 lbs and 2 ounces at birth. He was 23" long and looked just like his father.

Impmon

Jasmine and Tommy were on their way to work on October 31, 43000. Jasmine and Tommy work at a mom and pop store in town. They opened the store for the day and got to work. Exactly at 10:00 AM Jasmine went into labor. Tommy closed the store and took Jasmine to the hospital. At 8:00 PM that night Jasmine gave birth to healthy baby boy after 10 hours of labor. He weighed 9 lbs and was 22" inches long. His parents could tell ever since they held him that he was special. He had a birthmark shaped like a dragon on is left hip.

Yue

Ravyn and Mikhail hadn't been trying to have a baby because she was told that she could never have children. Then on October 30 they learned they were going to be parents. Ravyn was so happy that she threw a party that same night. Ravyn's pregnancy was very risky, she went to the doctor's every week to make sure that the baby was okay and to make sure that her body was handling the pregnancy well.

When Ravyn was 6 months pregnant she had a real scare, she started to have contractions. Mikhail rushed her to the hospital. They were lucky that the doctor was able to stop her contractions for that period of time. Then in her 8th month of pregnancy the same thing happened again, but it stopped on its own.

Then the day came. On August 21, 44000 at 12:00 AM her water broke and she went into labor. She had a very hard labor her contractions were very intense, and it was very long. The baby wasn't born until 11:00 PM the next day. The birth wasn't that easy either, other than the fact of intense contractions; the baby was born butt first. She was also facing the ceiling at birth instead of facing the floor like normal babies.

Even though Ravyn was in labor for 23 hours it was worth it. Ravyn gave birth to a girl that she named Yue. At birth she weighed 10 lbs 2 ounces and was 24 inches long. She had a birthmark shaped like a heart on her hip.

Chapter 1

September 3, 44000

Luke was at the store getting everything he needed for his friend Impmon's birthday party. Impmon was turning 1,000 next month. Even though his birthday is a month away he thought it would be better to celebrate it today instead of on the actual date. Every year Impmon figured out what was going on and would make Luke cancel the party. Right after he finished setting up everything the doorbell rang. He went to the door and looked through the peep hole to make sure it wasn't the man of honor.

But it actually was his friends Hellboy and Dracula. They were there to help set up for the party but they were a little late. Luke opened the door and said, "Where have you two been? I've already put up all of the decorations without you. Impmon will be here any minute. He thinks that I invited him and his girlfriend Yue over for lunch, but he has a big surprise coming."

"Where did he meet her? Is she cute?" Said Hellboy.

"Yeah, what does she look like?" Said Dracula?

"I have no idea; he just met her a week ago. This is her first appearance. But from what he tells me she is very cute. He tells me that she has long black hair that reaches her butt; she has blue eyes, and is very easy on the eyes. Luke said, Hey, be quiet, someone is at the door. Hide! It's Impmon and Yue, and she is very pretty."

"Where do we hide?" Hellboy said.

"Go into the dining room and hide in the Closet. We'll be there in a minute. Jump out when he sits in the chair in front of the cabinet. Now, go, and be quiet." Luke said.

Luke opened the door and smiled at Impmon and Yue. He then let them in. Then Impmon introduced Yue to Luke. He looked at Yue and said, "Hello, my name is Luke. I am very please to meet you. Come with me, lunch is ready in the dining room."

"So, Luke what are we having for lunch today? Is it fish again?" Said Impmon.

"No, today we are having hamburgers and fries."

"Good. Lead the way."

****

Right as Impmon sat in the seat in front of the cabinet Dracula and Hellboy jumped out yelling happy birthday. Right as they said that Impmon jumped out of his chair, got in front of Yue, and started to attack. But luckily he stopped when he noticed that it was his friends. He then looked at Luke and asked, "What is wrong with all of you? I could have killed you! And what the hell is going on here, my birthday isn't for another month?"

"Well, we decided to throw you a party early so that we could celebrate for as long as we want and not miss the annual Halloween party. You know that we never throw your party on your actual birthday." Said Luke.

"Okay, then lets get this party started! Where are my manners? Hellboy, Dracula, this is my girlfriend Yue." Impmon said.

They both shook her hand and said, "Pleased to meet you."

Then Luke said, "Before we get this party started how about we learn a few things about you two, what do you say?"

"Yeah, sure. Well we met actually in the school where I teach. She teaches archery and swordsmanship classes. And she is very good at it. No student has beaten her yet. That is actually what attracted me to her in the first place. One day I was sent to her class to pick up a student. I watched her for a few minutes and knew that we would be together no matter what happens. So after school I asked her out and we have been together ever since."

"Aw, that is so romantic. Maybe later if it's okay with Yue we can take her for a few rounds." Said Hellboy.

"Yeah, Sure. I like challenges." Yue exclaimed.

The party lasted until 4:00 that night. Then all the men took turns sword fighting with Yue. Out of all four men only one was able to beat her, and as you could guess it was Impmon. That was when Yue knew that Impmon was the man for her. He was the man that she wanted to have children with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Years Eve Party

January 1, 45000

Luke, Hellboy, Dracula, Impmon, and Yue had come together again for yet another party. This time the party was for New Years Eve. It was Exactly 11:58 when Impmon got down on his knees, pulled a box out of his pocket, looked up at Yue, and asked her to marry him. Yue was speechless; she picked him up off the floor. Then at exactly 11:59 she said yes.

There were cheers all around the room as they kissed to symbolize their love. At midnight they brought more than a new year into their lives, they also brought a marriage. It was the greatest day of Yue's life when Impmon put that ring on her finger. It had diamonds in the shape of a heart on a gold band. They decided to start planning their wedding right away. They already had an idea of what they wanted, but they still had to sort things out.

****

February 13, 45000

Yue and Impmon were waiting for the wedding planner to show up when they heard a knock on their front door. They opened the door to find Luke standing on their porch. "Luke, what are you doing here? We're expecting the wedding planner. She'll be here any minute." Yue Said with looks of confusion.

"I know. She works at my company. I am her boss. This is her first appointment and I want to see how she does." Said Luke.

"Can't we just call you afterwards and tell you how she does? Luke, this means a lot to us. We don't want our appointment to change because the boss is around." Said Impmon.

"Okay, but you better call once she leaves."

"Thanks for understanding Luke. This means so much to us." Yue said. There was another knock on the door 5 minutes after Luke left. It was the wedding planner. Yue opened the door and said, "Hello my name is Yue and this is my fiancée Impmon. We are so glad you could make it, please come in. Sit down."

"Thank you. My name is Angela Johnson. Do you have any ideas of what you want yet or are we starting from the beginning?" She said

"Actually we were hoping to have it outdoors in the summer. Is that possible?"

"Yes, we can do that. Do you have a date yet so I know how long we have?" Angela said.

"We are hoping to have it in May, but that is all we know right now." Impmon said.

"Okay. I brought books with me that can give you some ideas of dresses, where you want it, and what the bouquet will be made of. For the misses I am thinking of a bouquet made of roses of different colors. You could be wearing a lavender dress with a white diamond encrusted veil. But that is just my opinion. You can have anything you like."

"Actually that is a wonderful idea. It is perfect. I love it." Yue exclaimed.

"Well I have to go. You can keep those magazines to look at later; it was a pleasure to meet both of you. We can meet again next week same day same time, if that is okay with you." Angela Said.

"That is perfect. Thank you Angela. We can't wait to see you again. Goodbye." Yue said as she closed the door. She then looked at the kitchen and said "You can come out Luke, she is gone." Then he became visible in the kitchen door way.

"How did you know I was here? I never made a sound." Luke said.

"That is true, but we could hear you thinking. Your car is parked down the street." Impmon

"Should have parked farther away huh? Oops. But I can tell you she did well." Luke said.

"Luke, can you go, we have things to do. We are meeting a student's parent to talk about grades." Yue said.

"Okay, but promise to call later so we can talk." Luke asked.

"Sure. Goodbye Luke." Impmon said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

March 23, 45000

"Impmon, honey, what are you doing?" Yue asked as she looked at her fiancée as he lay on the floor half way under the bed. "You look so stupid. Hurry up we are going to be late for the doctor's appointment."

"I'm sorry honey. I am trying to find my other shoe. I can't remember where I put it." Impmon said as he came out from under the bed and got up. He then hugged Yue and said, "Don't worry, I bet that nothing is wrong with you. You probably have the flu. I think you are perfectly fine. You look fine to me."

"Yeah, but I am still worried. What if something is wrong with me?" she asked.

"Like I said you will be fine." Impmon said as he put on his lost shoe. "Well, let's go find out what is so important that he couldn't tell us over the phone."

****

The doctor's office

"Yue, I looked at the results of your tests and I have good news. You aren't sick, but there is something. This will change your life forever." The doctor said.

"Well, what is wrong with me?" Yue asked with fear in her voice.

"Yue, Impmon, you are going to be parents. Yue is 1 month pregnant." The doctor said looking at both of them. "I am sorry if I scared you Yue. I didn't mean to."

"That is okay. I can't believe that I am pregnant. Do you know when the baby is due?"

"Not yet, I don't but I will be able to tell you soon. I want you to schedule another appointment on your way out okay. I will see you next time."

Yue and Impmon made an appointment for a month later and walked out to the car. Then Yue looked at Impmon and started jumping up and down with excitement. Impmon then pulled Yue next to him and kissed and hugged her. "What was that for?" Yue asked.

"That was for making me the happiest man in the world. I can't believe we are going to have a baby. What are we going to tell everyone?"

"Let's not tell them until after the wedding, okay. We are going through enough right now. Yue said as she got into the car. "And besides, this way it can be our temporary secret from everyone else." They then drove home and finished planning everything they needed for the wedding that was in 2 months and 3 days.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

May 26, 45000

Yue was getting into her gown when there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Your father. Now let me in." Mikhail said.

"One second daddy." She said as she zipped up her dress. She then went to the door and let her father in. "Hey, daddy, what are you doing here? I thought you were in California."

"I couldn't miss my little girl's wedding could I? You look so beautiful, honey. How do you feel?" Mikhail said.

"Thanks daddy, but I am very nervous, were you nervous when you married mom? And where is mom? Is she here with you?" Yue asked.

"Of course your mother is here. She I waiting to see her baby girl walk down the aisle, but that is not important. I was nervous when I married your mother. I felt like I was going to throw up, and I had weak knees, but I still got through it. And so can you." He said.

"Thanks dad. Will you walk me down the aisle? It's time to go."

"Sure baby, let's go."

Yue was led down the aisle by her father. When it was time to give her up Mikhail cried for the second time in his life, the first was when he held Yue in his arms after she was born. The minister then looked at Yue and Impmon and then at the crowd and said, "This man and this woman are brought together in holy matrimony today. Yue do you take Impmon to be your husband?" He asked as Yue nodded. "Impmon, do you take Yue to be your wife?" Impmon nodded. "Then I pronounce you man and wife. May you both live a life of happiness." He then looked at Impmon and said, "You May kiss your bride. I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Impmon Sword." Right before they went away for their honeymoon they got everyone together for an announcement, "We are glad to tell you that we are going to be parents. Yue is 3 months pregnant. The baby is due in December. When we get back we'll tell you more."

****

Paris, France

"Impmon, darling, this is the best day of my life. I can't believe that I am now Mrs. Yue Sword. I have never been so happy in my entire life. And to make things even better you made me a soon to be mom. This is the best year of my life and I will probably have many more over our life together. I can tell you though that I will never be upset when you are around." Said Yue.

"Yue, I know what you mean, but the things going on will not be the only happy moments in our lives. We will have many more; we will be even happier when we see our children get married and have their own children. And no matter what happens they will be the one symbol of our love for the whole world to see. We can never have a better life than we have now."

"So what do you think everyone thought when you told them I was 3 months pregnant? I could tell that my parents had mixed emotions because they looked at me like I was crazy. Your parents looked happy though, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Yue asked while rubbing her hand on her stomach.

"I say that what they think does not matter. All that matters is what we think and what we do. Everyone can say that we did something wrong, but that means nothing to me and it should be the same for you. Let's forget it for now; it's time to celebrate a few things like our marriage and our baby." Impmon exclaimed as he pulled her to him and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

June 1, 45000

Impmon and Yue were waiting for the plane to land so that they could see their loved ones again. They haven't seen anyone since they left on May 15 for their honeymoon. Yue is four months pregnant and she was starting to show her baby belly. She had been really worried about how her family would react to her being pregnant before she was actually married. When she was younger her parents told her that getting pregnant before she was married was a sin, no matter what had happened.

She worried most about how her father would react than how her mother would react. Her mother would understand, but her father would act like she committed high treason. Her father always told her that if she ever got pregnant before she got married he would act like she wasn't her daughter, like she never even existed. Her mother would not care because she married the father of the baby, and because she couldn't wait to be a grandmother.

Yue got off the plane to find her mother and her father waiting for her with open arms. They never looked as proud of her as they did at that exact moment. She ran to her parents and hugged them as hard as she could. Her parents then looked at her stomach and said, "You were telling the truth. You are pregnant. We thought that it was a prank that you were pulling to see if you could catch us off guard. We figured that you were still our little girl." her mother said.

"Mom I still am your little girl, but I just grew up a little. No, mom as you can tell we were serious. We are parents now." Her parents went silent. "Mom, dad, are you okay?" They still hadn't said a word. Then right as she looked away from her parents she heard a loud scream. A woman in the airport had just been attacked because of who she was. She was killed just because she was a dragon seeker. Every dragon seeker in town was being killed over the past month.

Yue noticed what was going on and for the safety of her, her baby, her parents, and her husband she quickly made herself and everyone around her invisible. She then ran out as fast as she could to the safety of her home. No one in town knew that they were dragon seekers and that they were trying to be hidden. Once they all got home, they described that dragonseekers have been attacked for the past 35 years, but this is the first time they attacked so many people in the past of 2 months.

Mikhail told them that every dragonseeker in the world was being hunted because they were the only ones who could kill the vampire king. No one knew until it was too late why the dragonseekers were being hunted. When Mikhail found out all the dragonseekers were being hunted he commanded to come to the safety of the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

June 3, 45000

Today was a very special day. It was the day that Dracula turns 2000 years old. In Carpathia when a person turns 2000 they are classified as an adult. For every person what turned 2000 there was a ceremony that had to be performed by their family and friends. Each family member was to put on the ceremonial dress of that family. Each family had a different ceremonial dress that was passed on to them over their life. For Dracula the ceremonial dress was a suit with a wolf on the back for the boys and a gray dress for the girls. This had to be worn for 24 hours starting at the time the person was born.

The person's friends did not have to wear the ceremonial dress, but they can if they want. When Luke, Hellboy, Impmon, and a 5 month pregnant Yue showed up for his party he was surprised to see that they had dressed the way his family did to show how much they cared for him. He never thought that they would dress up just for him. When they showed up his parents learned they were the best friends their son could ever have.

At 3:15 PM Dracula was given his birthday cake. It was devil's food cake and it had blood red vanilla icing. For the next three hours everyone was dancing and playing games. Yue got so tired that she fell asleep on the couch. When Dracula saw her he told Impmon that he can put her on his bed while she sleeps so that they don't wake her up with the loud music. Impmon then took her up to Dracula's room and decided he would watch her sleep for a little while. He told Dracula that he would be down soon.

At 8:00 PM Luke went to tell Impmon that it was time for dinner. When he reached Dracula's room he found Impmon and Yue asleep on the bed. He figured that from all the excitement of the party Yue passed out on the couch. After Impmon put her in the bed he watched her for a few minutes, but then the excitement from the party attacked him as well and he passed out next to his wife. When Luke went and told everyone what happened they all knew that this was because of the soon to be born baby. They all felt bad for Impmon and Yue, they knew that once the baby was born they would be less active then they are now.

****

Yue and Impmon woke up at 7:00 to find that they were back in their own house. Yue looked at Impmon and said, "What happened last night? The last thing I remember was sitting on the couch watching you guys shape shift to see who was better at it."

"Well, you fell asleep on the couch and Dracula told me that I could put you on his bed so that we wouldn't wake you. Then I carried you to his room. I laid you on the bed. I told the guys that I was going to watch you sleep for a little while. That's all I remember. How did we get home? I am so confused. I don't even remember leaving Dracula's room. I'll ask Luke what happened. Maybe he can feel in the blanks." Impmon said.

_`Luke, can you talk?'_

_ `Yeah, what's up?'_

_ `What happened last night? Neither of us remembers coming home.' _

_`Don't worry; nothing bad happened. When it was time for dinner I went to get you two and found you both passed out on the bed together. So the guys and I took you home and put you in your bed.'_

_`Is Dracula mad at us?'_

_`No, he completely understands.'_

_`Are you sure?'_

_`Yes, I am sure, he is my cousin. I know him pretty will to know that he knows that you didn't do it on purpose. Even though he never had to worry about a pregnant wife he understands because he helped his sister when she was pregnant and was the exact way you guys are now. How about we try to have the party again tomorrow. Just the five of us.'_

_`Ok, we can do that. We'll se you tomorrow. Thanks for filling in the blanks.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

August 15, 45000

Yue was now six months pregnant with her first child. Today was the day she would find out if she was going to have a boy or a girl. She was hoping for a girl and Impmon was hoping for a boy that he could rough-house with. First the doctor did an ultrasound to make sure that the baby was developing at a steady pace. When Yue and Impmon saw their baby on the screen they couldn't believe that they created such a wonderful thing.

Next came time to see if the baby was a boy or a girl. The doctor put the machine over the baby again and told them with pride that they were having a healthy baby girl. Yue and Impmon were so excited to learn that it was a girl. They were the proud parents of a girl. They never knew that they would ever be this happy.

Yue and Impmon came home to find all of their friends at their house waiting to find out if there would be a boy or a girl added to their group of friends. They wondered who would be brought into this world as a new Carpathian. Yue then looked at everyone and said with a smile on her face that they were having a baby girl. Every person in the room screamed with joy.

Everyone then started asking what the baby was going to be named. Impmon and Yue started saying names that they liked and said that they would pick a for sure name later. Everyone then went home and Yue started asking Impmon what they would name their little girl who would be born in 4 months. When it was time for bed Yue looked at Impmon and said, "Impmon, honey, do you think that I will be a good mother. I am worried about becoming a mother. I know nothing about being a mother and I would never know where to start."

"Yue, you have nothing to worry about. I will be there with you to help you when you have no idea what to do. You can always count on me being there to help you. And you start by having the baby, and then we go from there. So, please relax. You know that stress could harm the baby. Go to sleep and be happy that we are having a healthy baby girl that can't wait to see us." Impmon said.

"I know that, but how are you so sure that I will be a good mother to her?"

"I know, I have always known ever since I first met you at camp. You were the prettiest girl there. You were the only girl who made me feel like I was going to die if I didn't get you in my life. I could tell that you would never leave me and that one day we would be together forever." Impmon said as he kissed Yue goodnight. "I know for sure that you will never have to worry about being a good mother ever again. I know that you will be good at whatever you do and that you will never have to worry about a thing in your life. I promise, now, go to sleep. You need your rest and so does our daughter. And I can tell you already that you are a good mother, if you weren't you wouldn't be pregnant. Keep that in mind as you have motherly doubts. Remember that I am always here to help you no matter what happens."

Yue knew that Impmon was right, so she decided to go to bed and think about what was going to happen with her and her baby. She put her hand on her stomach and kissed Impmon goodnight and went to sleep.

****

Yue woke up at 10:15 on a beautiful August morning to find the baby already kicking up a storm. She knew that what Impmon told her was correct, so she decided that today she would go to the library to get a good book to read. She knew that she was going to be a good mother and that everything was going to be okay. She got up, took a shower, and put on her favorite dress.

When Yue got to the kitchen she found Impmon waiting in the kitchen for her with breakfast on the table. She looked at Impmon and asked, "What is this for? Did I do something right? What is going on?"

"Well I figured that after last night you needed a pick-me-up to help you relax. So I made you breakfast and later there will be lunch, and maybe even dinner." Impmon said

"But, I thought you had to work today. What is going on here?"

"I called my boss and explained that you and I needed a day or two together, so he told me to take a whole week with you so that I can get you back to being the normal woman that I love with all my heart." He declared with a smile.

She decided that the library would have to wait. For breakfast Impmon had made her pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Right through breakfast Impmon asked her if she wanted to go for a walk with him through town. Yue was so surprised that she started laughing. When Impmon asked her why she was laughing she told him, "I never knew that you had a soft side. So I ask with confidence, who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

Impmon burst out laughing and then told her, "I don't know, but maybe we'll find him on our walk. So let's go."

"You think you are so funny don't you?"

"I always have, now, get your shoes on we are going."

When Yue got to the park she was really excited to see her father there sitting on the swings. She walked up to him and asked, "Daddy, what are you doing here? I thought you and mom went back to the Carpathian Mountains."

"Well, Impmon told me what has been going on lately and I figured that a visit from your father could help. Why didn't you come to me and your mother on your own? We could have helped you a lot. You know that I am always here for you no matter what. It May be a surprise to you, but your mother went through the same things you are going through now when she was pregnant with you. When she first found out she was pregnant she was very nervous and very afraid that you would hate her or that she would not be a good enough mother."

"I can tell you that she was always very protective of you and that she had the same fears before you were born, but once she held you in her arms the fear went away and she became your mother. It was the happiest day of her life and it has been ever since."

"Yeah, but how do you know that I will be a good mother? I have no experience what so ever with children. I never even held one."

"Just relax and listen to your instincts. I have to go, I told your mother I would only be gone for a few hours. And she told me to tell you to relax and remember who you are."

"Bye daddy. I love you. Give mom a kiss for me."

****

When Yue got home that night she found 5 messages on her answering machine, and they were all from her friends trying to make sure she was okay. Yue decided that for the time being she would not bother them with her problems. She needed time to think. She went into her room and started to relax when she heard a loud noise in the kitchen. She ran into the room expecting danger, but instead she found the stove in a million pieces and Impmon breathing heavily a few feet from it. She looked at him and said, "What happened in here, I heard a loud bang? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I blew up the stove. It wasn't listening to me. I tried to make a cake and I ended up with a pancake."

Yue burst out laughing because she never thought that Impmon had an angry side when it came to everyday things. She was laughing so hard that Impmon couldn't help himself and joined her. He put his arms around her and pulled her against his body. While they were laughing Impmon felt the baby kick for the first time. He stopped laughing and looked at Yue's stomach with a smile on his face. When she asked him what was going on he told her with a tear rolling down his face, "I just felt our daughter kick."

"Really, maybe she was laughing with us. It is very possible that she wanted to join in on the fun and make her presence known."

"Yeah, it felt so wonderful. I never knew I could feel something so good as our baby moving inside you. It tells me that she is just fine. I wonder if she is trying to tell me how stupid I am or if she is just joining in on the fun. I have to tell you that you and this baby are the only ones in this world that means more to me than my own life. I would be nothing without either of you. You are the only ones who can make me cry." Impmon said as he laid his hand on her stomach. Then the phone rang.

Yue looked at Impmon and said, "I can promise you that it is my mother. She never leaves me alone ever since we told her about the baby. She wants to know what the baby does each and everyday as if it was her carrying our daughter."

"Ignore it, pretend we aren't home. We are taking time for ourselves. Your mother can just leave a message. How about we go into the bathroom and take a bath; just me, you, and the baby. No distractions and no one to bother us."

"I like that idea. Let's do it." Yue exclaimed as Impmon picked her up and started carrying her to the bathroom. Impmon waved his hand and the bathtub filled with hot water and both of them were naked. While still holding her in his arms he carefully got into the tub. With another wave of his hand the candles in the bathroom lit up to give off wonderful scents that filled the room in a matter of minutes.

Impmon started by washing her hair and then he slowly worked his way down her neck to her back. Once he washed her back he started to wash her stomach. At the same time he was talking to the baby telling her about how wonderful her life would be once she is born, and how much he loved her.

He then looked at Yue with happiness in his eyes and told her, "Yue, my darling, you have no idea how happy you have made me. I know that our lives will be better now that we are adding a daughter to it. I know that you may think that I am nuts, but this baby you are carrying will make us so happy and I will never let anything happen to either of you. You will constantly be safe no matter what happens and you will never have to worry about anything again. You and our daughter can have anything you want and I will always be there for you. I can promise it."

"I know." That was all Yue had to say for him to now that what he was saying was understood no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

September 13, 45000

Yue was now 7 months pregnant. Her fears did go away and now she was just worried about the life of her daughter. She wanted to be sure that nothing would happen to her before she had a real chance at life. She made sure that everything she did wouldn't cause any harm to her baby. It was so tiring to try not to hurt herself or her baby because it was very rare for a female Carpathian to even be born. There were more male Carpathians born than female. It was even rarer for a woman to be born for every man, but Yue knew that her daughter would never have to worry.

Yue woke up that morning to find Impmon with his head on her stomach talking to the baby. She listened to him for 10 minutes before he noticed she was awake. He looked at her with a smile on his face and asked, "Hey, honey, how much did you hear?"

"Everything. And I know that there is nothing to be worried about. You will never let anything happen to us. You are the best man in the world. I will never be sad with you around." Yue exclaimed with a hand on her stomach. "So what are we going to do today? Are we going to my parents are we going to visit friends, or are we just going to stay home?"

"Let's visit friends. We need the company right now. I think that we should take a shower first." Impmon said.

"I guess you are right. Bathe first then go see our friends." Yue said. Impmon then went into the bathroom to start the bath. Yue then came into the bathroom to find him in the tub waiting for her with open arms.

****

October 31, 45000

It was Halloween again, but for Yue and Impmon it was more than a human holiday. Today was Impmon's birthday. Impmon woke up to an empty bed. He walked around the house trying to find his wife before he started to worry about her. He found her in the sun room watching the world around her. He came up behind her and put his arms around her shoulders. Yue looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning sleepy head. I was wondering when you were going to get up."

"I'm sorry honey; I was really tired for some reason. How are you feeling today? I know that you must be exhausted. You know, I always wonder what that baby is doing each day." Impmon asked with his hand on Yue's stomach.

"I know that she will be very happy." Yue said as she watched the birds out the window. "Can you get me my coat I am a little cold" Impmon had just picked up Yue's coat when he saw a wrapped present sitting under it. He looked at Yue with a smile on his face. She looked at him and said, "I have no idea what that is. I promise." It had happy birthday Impmon written on the card attached to the present.

He opened the present to find a set of keys. Before he could ask what they were for Yue pointed out the window to the back yard. There sitting in the yard was a brand new motorcycle. Impmon had always wanted one since he was a child, and now he had one. It was green with purple stripes. He looked at Yue with a smile on his face and when he tried to thank her he couldn't find the words. Instead he gave her a big kiss to show his admiration for what she had done.

Right as he started to kiss her the baby moved. "I guess our daughter is just as happy about your birthday as you are." Yue exclaimed with laughter. "So, what are we going to name her, every baby needs a name. I was thinking of naming her after my friend in school, Evalina. What do you think? Is she an Angelina?"

"I was thinking about the name Elvira. It has a wonderful meaning. It means 'beauty within'. I have loved that name ever since I was a young man. I first heard it when I met this woman who seemed to be hated by every human being, but she was a wonderful friend to our people. Everyone went to her for advice on anything. She was a great friend to me. She helped me get my life back together.

When I was 100 my parents were killed right before my eyes. I went into a rage spiral that made me want to kill the people who killed my parents. I started searching everywhere for the people responsible. One day I found them. It took me 50 years, but I found them. They were humans, when I found them they were in old age. I left to decide what to do with them. That was when I ran into Elvira; she knew what I was thinking. She looked at me, pointed at the bench and said sit down. I sat on the bench. She sat next to me.

She grabbed my hand and said, "I know that you may be angry right now, but that should not be what controls your thoughts. If you let your emotions run your life, then you have no reason to live. You should make your choices on your common sense. Do you want to be known for killing defenseless 80 year old humans? What is wrong with you? They are close to death anyway. Why not let them die a happy life. They probably don't even remember what they did anyway. How can you punish someone who does not know what they are being punished for?

If you do that then you should just go out into the sun. A true Carpathian doesn't do things like that.' She then got up and walked away. She really gave me something to think about. I forgave the people. When I went searching for her to thank her for helping me, but I never found her. I don't even know if she is alive now, but I do know that she changed me." Impmon looked away.

"I have a perfect idea. Why don't we name her Elvira Evalina Nix? It is a name that says I am woman hear me roar" Yue said through laughter.

"I love it." Impmon said. He then put his hand on her stomach, "Elvira Evalina Sword, you are beautiful and always will be."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

November 13, 45000

Yue woke up at 3:00 that morning with a pain in her back. She woke up Impmon and said, "Honey, I think the baby is coming." Then she had a contraction. Impmon literally jumped out of bed and ran to her side. He started rubbing her back as he called the midwife to say Yue went into labor and that they were coming. They arrived at the birth center at 3:15. They had just gotten situated in the room when Yue looked at Impmon and said, "I am sorry honey, I guess this is not the time. My contractions stopped." They went home after the midwife told them how to tell if they were real contractions or not for next time.

****

November 27, 45000

It was 9:00 when Impmon woke Yue for breakfast. He came into the room carrying a platter that had her favorite foods on it. There was bacon, eggs, and sausage on it. Yue looked at him and asked what was there occasion. He just looked at her and said, "It is because you are such a wonderful wife and mother. I figured that you deserved some pampering today because you have been having a bad week. So I made you your favorite foods for breakfast. You better enjoy them. I have been slaving over a hot stove all morning for you and Elvira."

"That is so sweet, thank you. From both of us. It is so nice of you to care about both of us. So, what are we going to do today? I feel like going out with you, on a picnic. What do you say? It will be fun." Yue said.

"I guess we can go out. We have been locked up in this house for the past week. It is getting pretty boring. What park do you want to go to? We can go to one where birds can be seen and heard, or we can go to the place that we first met."

"I like the second idea a lot. What better way to give our daughter some culture? I think that she will love it." Yue said with a smile while rubbing her stomach.

****

November 27, 45000

11:20 PM

Yue was packing everything that they needed for the picnic tomorrow when she clutched her stomach and whimpered. Impmon heard her and came running. "What is wrong?" He saw her clutching her stomach. "Is the baby coming?" All she could do was nod through the pain. "Are you sure?" She nodded again. "Everything is alright. I am going to call the midwife and then I am going to get you to the birth center. I need you to breathe honey. I know it hurts, but you need to breath."

"I know that I need to breathe, but it is very hard with the pain. I am not used to this. I never gave birth before. Do you understand that this hurts? Even though it looks easy, it's not!" Yue said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Let's just go to the birth center. I'll get your bag." Impmon said as he walked away with a tear streaming down his face.

"Honey, I didn't mean to attack you like that." Yue said with sadness in her voice. "It just hurts so much. I would never guess that I would go through so much pain. I don't know if I can do it."

"Oh, honey, I know that you will do just fine. Think of it this way. The pain is a good thing. This way you know for sure that we will be parents soon. Because of the pain we will be able to hold our daughter in our arms for the first time. You May be nervous, but you are creating a miracle. If not for you there would be no baby. Yeah, men help create it, but a woman carries it in her body until it can survive in the world. You are lucky. I can never do what you do to make us a family. Now, what do you say about having a baby?" Impmon said as he rubbed her back and shoulders during a contraction.

"If I had known it would hurt this much I would never have gotten pregnant." Yue said with a laugh.

Yue and Impmon arrived at the birth center at 11:35 PM. By the time they arrived Yue's contractions were 10 minutes apart. Between contractions Yue was telling Impmon about how happy she would be to hold their daughter in her arms. Then the hour came, at 3:52 AM she gave birth to her daughter. They named her Elvira Evalina Sword. She has black hair and violet eyes. She is 9 lbs and 7 ounces and 20 inches long.

****

November 29, 45000

Yue had just gotten home from the birth center and put Elvira in her crib. Then Impmon came into the nursery. Yue looked at Impmon and said, "Impmon, honey, I have a surprise for you." he looked at her and tilted his head in wonder of what she is talking about. "Come here, I want to show you something." As Impmon walked over toward the crib Yue lifted the shirt on their daughter. He looked at the mark on her side and saw the shape of a dragon on her left hip. "This didn't show up until we got home. Elvira inherited your side of the family. She is a dragonseeker like you."

Impmon put his arm around her. He kissed her and said, "Yue, you did a very good job of bringing our daughter into the world. You have made me so happy. We finally have our daughter to hold in our arms. You and Elvira are the only ones who can do no wrong in my eyes. I am very glad that she has that birthmark. I thought that I would be the last dragonseeker in the world, but we changed that. We have helped dragonseekers live through our daughter.

I can tell you for sure that this is the second best day of my life. I will never forget this day until I die." He then pulled Yue to him, "Do you have any idea what this having our daughter means."

"What do you mean? We can finally be the parents we dreamed we would be." Yue asked with a smile.

"I mean that now that we have a daughter we will never sleep through the night again. We will be insane and sleep deprived for the rest of our lives. Our every waking moment will be about her. We will never be normal again."

"Oh, honey you have no idea how wrong you are."

Yue then led Impmon into the living room. They both sat on the couch; Impmon looked at Yue and said, "I want you to know something. It is very private and if you ever tell anyone you will regret it."

"What?"

"Not many people know this, but I used to be a human. As a human I had met a woman that made my heart melt in my chest whenever I saw her. After 6 months of dating I got the courage to ask her to marry me. We got married on November 13. Then on December 25 she told me that she was pregnant. I thought that we would have a family together and that we would never be separated, but when she was 8 months pregnant there was an accident. We were walking to her doctor's appointment.

There was a loud bang, I heard her scream. When I turned around I saw a gunshot in her chest. The person that shot her fired again, but this time, she was shot in the stomach. She died in my arms. They doctors couldn't even save the baby inside of her. The shot to her stomach killed it.

I learned that she was carrying a little girl. Then during my moment of weakness a man came up to me and asked if I wanted to a second chance at life. He told me that I would never have to worry about anything ever again. He told me that I could get the man that killed my wife.

I told him that would be great. He told me though that I would have to be reborn, but I would remember everything about what happened and what I wanted to do. It turned out the man who killed my wife was a vampire. I did get him. That was 3 years before I met you. What I am trying to say is that the reason I was so protective of you during your pregnancy was that I didn't want the same thing to happen to you." Impmon said with a tear in his eye.

"I know that you would never let anything happen to me or Elvira. I have complete faith in you and I know that you will never let anyone hurt us. And I would never let anyone hurt either of you. I am also sure that Elvira will never let anyone hurt us when she gets older." Yue said while hugging him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

December 13, 45000

Yue woke up at 3:11 AM to the sound of Elvira crying. She ran into the room to find her in the hands of a vampire. She ran toward the vampire with a knife in her hands. _`Impmon, wake up! I need you, Elvira is in trouble. A vampire is trying to take her.' _Impmon awoke and ran into the nursery to aid his wife in saving their daughter. He ran up to the vampire and grabbed its throat while Yue grabbed the baby. Then Impmon shoved his hand through the vampire's chest.

He pulled out his hand and ran to the other side of the room. The vampire watched as Impmon opened his hand to show its beating heart. The vampire screamed and grabbed its chest in pain. Impmon then ran to the window and threw the heart out it. At the same time he commanded lightening to come down and strike the heart. As it did the vampire vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

He then went over to Yue to make sure their daughter was okay. She had a few scratches and bruises on her arms where the vampire grabbed her. He healed her and then took her and Yue into the living room to talk. "Honey, we need to find a way to make sure Elvira can't get hurt. I am worried that we may not always be able to save her. What if one day a vampire gets her and we can't stop them. What are we going to do? We can't be with her every minute. I don't want to lose her."

Yue walked over to him still holding Elvira. She looked at him with trusting eyes and said, "I know that you are scared, but I know she will be just fine. If it will make you happier, we can move her crib into our room."

"I know that you do, but I don't want to betray my promise to her." Yue looked at him with confusion written all over her face. "When you were still pregnant with her I made a promise. You don't know about it because you were asleep at the time. I told her that once she was born she would be under my constant protection. I told her that no one would ever hurt her. Right now I feel like I broke my promise."

"You never broke a promise. Elvira and I both know that."

****

Yue and Impmon moved the crib into their room and then put Elvira back to sleep. Yue woke up at 6:00 the next morning and went to the crib to check on Elvira. When she got to the crib she noticed that the baby wasn't there. She quickly ran through the house looking for her daughter. She searched every room and couldn't find her. _`Impmon, where are you? I can't find Elvira! I searched everywhere for her. She isn't in the house.'_

_`Honey, relax. I have Elvira. We are in the garden. She is watching the butterflies. Why don't you come join us? It's a beautiful.'_Yue walked into the garden with a smile on her face. _`I am sorry that I caused you fear.'_ He saw white teeth snapping inside his mind as he said he was sorry. Yue felt much better when she saw her daughter smile as a butterfly flew by her face.

She walked up to Impmon and said, "I guess I can forgive you for now. Look at the smile on her face. I have never seen her smile before. She looks so cute. When did you get up this morning?"

"I got up at 4:00 AM when she did. I figured I would give you a chance to sleep, so I took care of her. We have been up ever since. I am very sorry that I worried you. I should have left you a note in her crib." Impmon said with care.

"You better next time if you want to keep your neck," Yue said as Impmon handed her their daughter. "Hey honey, how is my little girl doing? Did you and daddy scare mommy. Why didn't you think about leaving me a note? You are the smart one."

"What do you mean she's the smart one? I have already gone through college, has she?" Impmon asked with a smile on his face.

"That may be true, but do you have baby smarts? Do you know your parents just by the way they walk and the sounds they make? That is baby smarts, since a baby can't rely on its eyes until it is about a year old."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I am dumber than the baby in the area of baby smarts."

****

November 28, 45001

Today is a very special day indeed. It is Elvira's birthday. Today she is turning one. She has very good chance at life. If a Carpathian female reaches the age of one she has a very good chance of living. Yue woke up and looked at her watch. When she saw it was 11:00 AM she jumped out of bed and got dressed. _`Impmon, why didn't you wake me earlier? Do you have any idea what time it is. Today is my daughter's birthday and I spent half of it asleep. A child's first birthday is always the most important of all the birthdays.'_

_ `Yue, relax. I didn't wake you up because I figured that today was as special for you as it is for Elvira. So I thought it would be a good idea to let you sleep in.'_

_ `But I wanted to spend the day with my daughter celebrating her birth.'_ Impmon walked into their bedroom. "Do you have any idea what a mother feels like on her child's first birthday? It is a special day that celebrates more than a birth, but also a symbol of a mother's love." Yue said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Elvira is still sleeping to. She didn't wake up yet. And she is fine before you begin to worry about her. You can go wake her up if you want to. I know that she would love to see you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

October 13, 45008

It was a warm October day when Yue awoke at 9:00 in the morning. It was the first day that she got to sleep late after she had Elvira. She noticed that the house was very quiet which was unusual because there was either an attack or Elvira was watching TV with the volume turned up. She jumped out of bed with worry about her daughter and husband. She started running through the house searching for them. She entered Elvira's room and found him in her bed with Impmon asleep at her side.

She decided that she would let them sleep while she made breakfast. She decided to make everyone's favorites. She made pancakes, French toast and bacon. Impmon awoke right as she was about to set the table. He came in and saw what she had done. She didn't notice him until he came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Good morning honey. How is your day so far?" Impmon asked while kissing her?

"My morning was okay. But it didn't start out to be a good thing." he then looked at her with confusion. "I woke up this morning at 9:00. That part was good. The bad part was when I noticed that the house was quiet and that it was 9:00 AM. I looked at your side of the bed and noticed that you weren't in it. So I ran through the house trying to find you and Elvira. I found the both of you asleep in her bed. So I decided I would make everyone's favorites for breakfast. And that is where you came in. And why where you sleeping in her bed last night."

"That I can explain to you. I woke up at 2:00 AM because she was crying. I went into her room and found her crying in her sleep. I woke her up and asked her what was wrong. She told me that she had a bad dream. When I asked her what it was about she told me that she dreamed I was killed by a vampire while trying to defend you and her. I told her that nothing was going to happen to me. She then asked me to stay in her room with her until she fell asleep. I guess that I fell asleep with her. I am sorry that I cheated on you with another woman honey. I promise it will never happen again." Impmon said with a smile on his face.

Yue looked at him and said, "It better not or I will have your head!" They both burst out laughing. They both turned around when they heard Elvira come into the kitchen. She sat down in her chair and said, "Good morning, what is for breakfast today? Whatever it is smells very good." Yue set the plate in front of her. _`We will talk later about what we are going to do with you Impmon. Be for warned, it may be a very bad thing. The council hasn't decided yet.'_

At 11:00 they decided to go to the park for a picnic. Elvira and Yue made sandwiches while Impmon made potato and noodle salads. They arrived at the park at noon. They started to have lunch when they heard screaming over on the other side of the park. All of them ran toward the sounds of the initial scream. They arrived to find vampires attacking a human family. Impmon ran to their aid while Yue protected Elvira from the vampires running at them. Yue paid no attention to Impmon but their minds were merged as if they were one. Every second Yue could feel Impmon's triumph as he killed another vampire.

Then she felt intense pain. _`Impmon are you hurt?' _He didn't answer her. _`Impmon are you okay?' _She looked at him. She saw him fall to the ground. _`Impmon!?!'_ She killed the last vampire attacking her and ran toward Impmon screaming his name. Elvira followed not far behind. She got half way to him when she saw a flash of lightning land where he was laying. She felt a pain so excruciating that it made her fall to her knees. Elvira ran to her side and started crying.

Yue and just noticed that the dream Elvira had came true. She had a premonition of her father's death. Elvira noticed at the same moment and began to cry. Yue picked up Elvira and took to the air. She then called all of her friends. _`Luke, Dracula, Hellboy, I know all of you can here me. Meet me at my house in five minutes. I have bad news.'_ Yue got home and commanded Elvira to sleep 2 minutes before everyone showed up. "Yue, what is wrong. I could feel your pain before you even called me." Luke said while everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"I have very bad news," Yue said through tears. "Impmon is dead."

"What happened? I talked to him this morning. He told me that he had planned on taking you and Elvira to the park for a picnic." Hellboy said as he walked toward Yue.

"Well, it all started last night. Impmon told me that he woke up at 2:00 in the morning because Elvira was crying in her sleep. He woke her up and asked her what was wrong. That was when she told him that she dreamed that he was killed by vampires while protecting some us. But she didn't know where it had happened. To cheer her up we decided to have a picnic at the park then we were going to take her to the movies.

We started to enjoy our lunch when we heard screaming on the other side of the park. We ran to see what was wrong. That was when we saw vampires attacking an innocent family. Impmon ran to help them while I fought off the ones coming after Elvira. I never looked at him but we had our minds merged the whole time. I could feel the triumph he felt with every vampire he killed. Then I felt a pain in my side.

I put my hand to my side then pulled it away. I noticed it had no blood on it. Then I asked Impmon if he was okay, but he wouldn't answer me. Then I looked in his direction and saw him fall to the ground. I killed the last vampire after Elvira and ran towards him, but I didn't reach him in time. A bolt of lightning hit the ground where he was laying. He was killed in front of our eyes. Elvira saw everything and her dream came true. She had a premonition about her father's death but we didn't listen to her. If we had listened to her, her father might still be alive." Yue said through a stream of tears.

"What did Elvira say about all of this? How is she acting?" Dracula said.

"I didn't give her a chance to react. Right after everything happened I commanded her to sleep. She has been asleep ever since. I was too overwhelmed to handle everything at the time."

"I will go wake her up. Then I'll talk to her about what happened." Hellboy said as he got up off the couch and walked towards Elvira's room.

****

"Elvira, honey, wake up. We need to talk." Hellboy said. Elvira jumped up screaming her father's name. "Elvira, calm down. I want to talk to you like the big girl you are. Okay?" She nodded. "Do you know what happened to your father?"

"Yes. He was killed by a vampire just like in my dream."

"I want to talk to you about your dream. What you had wasn't a dream. You had what we call a premonition about what was going to happen to your dad. You will probably get many more premonitions over your lifetime."

"But uncle Hellboy, why couldn't I save him? Aren't people given premonitions so that they could save the person the premonition is about?"

"Normally, yes. The person can be saved. But only if you know where and when it is going to happen. Also there may be occasions where you are given the premonition so that you can prepare yourself for a great loss. Because this was your first premonition you didn't have all the details so there was nothing you could do. I remember my first premonition it was very vague like yours and I lost what I was supposed to save too. But what I lost wasn't as important as a parent. I lost my pet frog. It wasn't a parent as I said but it still meant a lot to me."

"Thanks. I think I better go comfort mom now. Excuse me."

****

"Mom. How are you feeling?" She looked at everyone else sitting in the living room. "Can you guys leave me alone with my mom? We need time to talk between ourselves?"

"Sure, Elvira. I am so sorry about your father." Luke said while giving her a hug. Everyone else did the same. _`Yue, you know where to find me if you need anything.'_ Everyone else nodded along with what he said and then they left. Yue and Elvira spent the rest of the day consoling each other. They went to bed at 11:00 PM in Elvira's bed because Yue could not sleep in her bed just yet.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

October 23, 45008

It has been 10 days since the death of Impmon. Elvira and Yue are still trying to make things normal again. They are both going to live with Yue's parents for a while so that they can get their minds off of what has happened for a while. They arrived at 3:00 that evening. Yue had just landed on the doorstep with Elvira asleep in her arms when the door opened. It was her father waiting for her. He stepped aside to let them in. "I made your room the way it used to be. I put in an extra bed in case Elvira wants to sleep in the same room as you. I have also prepared another room for her just in case." Mikhail said as he led his daughter into the living room. Right as Yue sat down on the couch Elvira woke up.

"Hello grandpa. I missed you." She said wiping her eyes. She then sat next to her mother on the couch. "Where is grandma? I have a surprise for her."

"She is in the kitchen, why don't you go see her. I need to talk to your mother for a little while alone."

"Okay, I'll see you later grandpa." She said as she hugged him. She went over to her mother and gave her a kiss. She ran toward the kitchen.

Mikhail then sat down next to Yue and started to rub her shoulders. "How have you been holding up? I know that this must be very hard for you to handle. How is Elvira handling all of this? It must suck to lose her father at such a young age." Mikhail said.

"Elvira is doing much better than I am. The day he died Hellboy talked to her and she has been doing pretty well ever since. Or she is just hiding her feelings from me to make me feel better. I can't tell if she really is fine or if she is upset because her father taught her how to put up very strong barriers in her mind that I can't pass.

I am afraid that if I try to break through them she will think that I am intruding on her life. I don't know what to do dad. I am thinking about taking her to see a therapist and I am going to see one too. But how am I going to explain what happened to a human therapist. As far as I know there are no Carpathian therapists." Yue said with her hands over her eyes.

"Yue, honey, I know a friend that will be able to help you. She is a human therapist, but she knows everything about Carpathians. She has been a very good friend of mine. I saved her life one day and she has been my friend ever since. Her name is Joanna. I can have her see you and Elvira any time you choose. I will call her tonight and we will set things up. I am going to get a drink, do you want anything?" Yue nodded. Mikhail got up and went into the kitchen.

Yue watched him go into the kitchen. She remembered her marriage, and learning that they were going to have Elvira. Her memories went to when she was 7 months pregnant and Impmon blew up the stove while trying to make a cake for her. The memory made her cry and laugh at the same time. Yue heard Elvira scream and ran into the kitchen. Upon arrival she saw her daughter floating in the air. "Mom, get me down. I'm scared!" Elvira later explained that she was talking to her grandmother and the next thing she knew she was floating out of control.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

October 31, 45009

Impmon has been dead now for a little over year. Yue woke Elvira up early so they could go visit Impmon's grave together. They arrived at the cemetery to find another person at Impmon's grave as well. It was Hellboy; he had come to see a fallen brother on the day of his birth. The sight of this shocked Yue so much that she fainted. Right as she started to fall her daughter caught her as Hellboy came running over. "What happened to your mother? Is she alright?"

"Yes, uncle Hellboy. Mom is alright. It's just that the surprise of seeing you gave her a shock and she passed out. We were coming to wish dad a happy birthday. She'll be okay, just give her a minute."

Then Yue awoke to find Elvira and Hellboy leaning over her with worried eyes. She started to get up and Elvira reached a hand out to help her. Once she got to her feet she wiped herself off and walked over to her husband's grave. She then kneeled in front of where he was buried and said a silent prayer. Elvira came up behind her and placed her hand on her mother's shoulder. "Mom, are you okay? You are very quiet and that is not how you act. You are usually vibrant and energetic. Right now you are lethargic and very pale."

"I'm okay honey. I just haven't fed yet."

Hellboy walked over to Yue, slit his wrist with his teeth and put it in front of her. "I offer myself to you freely, take whatever you need." He said. Yue fed as if it had three years since her last feeding. Once finished she politely closed the cut on his wrist with her tongue.

"Thank you, Hellboy. I feel much better now." Yue said while wiping the blood from her mouth. "I didn't think that anyone but Elvira and I would show up here."

"Why do you say that? Everyone else is coming later. Impmon was a respected man. He was known to everyone as the great warrior. We will remember him for all time. He was a great friend and brother." Hellboy said as he raised Elvira onto his shoulders

****

December 13, 45009

Yue woke up at 7:00 AM and went to wake her daughter. She got into Elvira's room and found it empty. She ran around the house trying to find her. _`Elvira, where are you?' _

_`I am outside in the garden.'_ Yue walked into the garden and found Elvira sitting in her father's chair. She looked at Yue and said, "Hi, mom. I hope I didn't scare you. I woke up early and didn't want to wake you, so I came out here and watched the sun rise."

"That is okay honey. I am not mad at you. I am just surprised to find you out here." Yue said while wiping a tear off her face.

"Why is that mom?"

"This same thing happened once when you were a few months old. Your father woke up at 4 AM because you were crying. He brought you out to this exact spot in the garden and you both watched the sun rise and the butterflies together." Yue sat on the arm of the chair next to Elvira. "It was the first time we saw you smile. You were so cute trying to catch the butterflies in your hands, you never caught one, but you never gave up. Your father said that you would always be very determined, and he was right." She said while putting her arms around her daughter's shoulders.

"Well, dad was always right about everything he said. It was like he could tell the future. Mom, do you think dad is really dead. On occasion, I still feel him standing right next to me. I even feel like his hand is being placed on my shoulder. I know it sounds weird, but I feel his presence right now. I feel like he is standing right next to me. I can't explain it, but I know dad's touch. I remember the way he used to put his hand on my shoulder when I was sad and that is what I am feeling right now." Elvira said with tears streaming down her face.

"Elvira, honey. Come here. I know that you may feel like he is here but her isn't. We both saw what happened to him. We both know it was impossible for him to be alive after an attack like that. I wish that he was here too, but it is impossible. There is no way he could have survived. I am really sorry, but it is not possible. I felt his pain and I know what he suffered. If he was alive now I would be able to find him using our mental connection. I have tried many times, but I can't find him. I am sorry. You just have to get used to life without him. It may be hard, but you have to do it and so do I. We will survive together." Yue picked up her daughter and hugged her while they cried together.

****

January 1, 45010

4:00 AM

Yue woke to a sound in the kitchen. She walked out of her room and towards the kitchen. As she rounded the corner she put her hands together and a sword formed between them. She walked into the kitchen ready to attack. But her demeanor slowly changed when she saw Hellboy and her daughter sitting at the table talking. They both looked up at her. The sword she was holding disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"Mom, did we wake you up? We are so sorry." Elvira said.

"What is going on here? Hellboy I thought you left earlier? When did you come back?" Yue asked as she walked toward the table.

"He came back because I asked him to. I needed someone to talk to who could help me with my premonitions. Uncle Hellboy gets premonitions, just like me. He is teaching me how to control them. I figured that if I had better control of my powers things would end out better than my first experience." Elvira said.

"Oh, that is a good thing. Maybe one day your grandfather will have you as a respected warrior. You and I both know that not many women are given that title. The last woman to get that title was your great grandmother. Maybe one day the whole Carpathian race will come to you to learn about their lives. They may come to you to learn if they will find their lifemates."

"No thanks mom. I will only let a few people know about my special ability. I don't want to be bothered with little things. I want to save the world." Elvira said with a smile on her face.

****

February 14, 45010

In the Carpathian world Valentines Day is just a normal holiday. But to Hellboy this was going to be one day that he will not forget. Today is when he has his first date with Yue. He planned on taking her to see the sunset on the beach and then take her on a midnight flight over the city.

Yue had arranged for Elvira to stay with Luke while she went on her date with Hellboy. She did not want her to know yet that she was seeing someone. She put on her most beautiful dress and wore a pair of earrings that he made for her. They were silver with emeralds in the center. When she got ready she also decided that she would wear a necklace that Impmon had made her for their anniversary. It had rubies and diamonds as the primary jewels and topaz as the secondary. He had picked topaz because it was the color of here eyes in the moonlight.

Hellboy came to pick her up at 7:00 PM. When he saw the way she looked his mouth just dropped to the floor. He never had seen her look so beautiful before in his entire life. He knew her since she was a child and she had never dressed that way before. "You look beautiful." Was the only thing he could say? He was stunned by her beauty. She looked as if she had dressed like this just for him. The way she looked made him forget everything else around him. All he could see was her in that dress. She was his entire world.

"Are you okay Hellboy? You look as if you are about to pass out." He hadn't even noticed she had walked down the stairs and stood in front of him. Her long black hair fell down her back in a long French braid that reached her waist. "Where are we going tonight?"

"I was thinking of taking you to a French restaurant. We will have a wonderful time eating French cuisine while listening to French music." He said with a smile on his face that went from ear to ear.

"How can we have French cuisine? There is no French restaurant around here?" Yue asked.

"I never said we were eating in this town. I am taking you to France for authentic French food. You can have anything you want. I would do anything for you and you know it." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her outside. He then picked her up in his arms and took to the sky. They reached France 10 minutes later.

****

They arrived home 2 hours later. Hellboy walked Yue to her door. "Thanks for the wonderful evening Hellboy. I had a great time. I haven't had this much fun since before Impmon died." A tear streamed down her right cheek. Hellboy wiped the tear away with his thumb while keeping total contact with her eyes.

"Don't cry, my darling. You have no reason to cry. Everything happens for a reason. Yes the Carpathian people may have lost a powerful warrior and healer, but if that had not happened there would be no us. You must remember that my darling." Hellboy said. Yue told him goodbye to Hellboy before he had a chance to kiss her goodnight. She then ran into her room and cried.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

April 12, 45010

Yue had decided to treat her daughter to a human holiday. She decided to take Elvira on an Easter egg hunt. She hadn't told her yet. All Elvira knows is that they are going to the park for the afternoon. They arrived at the park at 11:30 and ate their lunch. Then at 12:00 the Easter bunny hopped out of the bushes. Elvira watched as all the kids ran after him. "Go ahead, join the fun." Yue said. Then she watched a smile cover her daughter's face as she ran with the other kids. This was the first time she saw her smile since her father died.

The egg hunt lasted and hour. After it was over and everyone left the Easter bunny came over to Yue and put an egg in her hand. Yue opened the egg to find a diamond ring inside. Yue looked up just in time to see the bunny take off the head of his costume. Underneath was Hellboy. He got down on one knee and said, "Yue will you marry me?" Yue jumped into his arms while screaming, "Yes!" Over and over again. They stood up together while Elvira came running toward them.

"Mom, I won the egg collecting contest. I won!" She got to her mother holding her prize in her hands. She won a big stuffed pink rabbit. She noticed the difference in the way her mother looked. "Mom what is going on? You look different. Are you okay?"

"I am perfect honey. I have news. Hellboy asked me to marry him!" Elvira ran to her mother and hugged her. Then she hugged Hellboy. "What was that for? You are acting very strange."

"It was for finally marrying my mom. I always knew what you guys were doing. I figured it out when I first saw you kissing each other on the front porch. I am not that stupid you know. I have my father's knowledge, remember. I figure things out easily. Give me a break. Try being more secretive next time. I heard everything. You forgot about the sensitive hearing." She said while still hugging Hellboy.

"Well then, how about I take my two girls out to dinner?" Yue nodded in agreement. "So Elvira where do we want to go today?"

"Can we go to Italy? I have been practicing my Italian. I have gotten pretty good. I sound like a native."

"That sounds great, but first I have to get out of this bunny costume. It is very itchy." Hellboy said while laughing. As they arrived home Hellboy kissed his fiancé and soon to be daughter goodnight.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

July 24, 45013

Over the past 3 years Elvira got very attached to Hellboy. On her birthday Hellboy presented her the best present ever. He presented with a paper that said she was officially his daughter. He taught Elvira how to control her premonitions. She now could tell when things were going to happen. She still feels bad because she couldn't save her father, but she understands that it wasn't her fault. She had no idea what was going on. Today is a very special day.

Yue and Hellboy are getting married. Elvira and Yue spent the night before at Luke's house. They dressed at his house in the morning and went to the chapel. Hellboy was already there waiting for his bride. Elvira made sure that he didn't see her as she entered the chapel. They both snuck into a back room to wait until it was time to walk down the aisle. Then there was a knock at the door. Elvira walked over to the door and said, "Sorry the bride is not allowed to be seen until the ceremony. You will just have to wait until later, Hellboy."

"Who are you calling Hellboy? It is me Dracula. Let me in." He said as he knocked again. "I promise Hellboy is not out here with me."

"Okay, one minute." Elvira said as she opened the door and peeked out to be safe. When she saw he was telling the truth she let him in. He picked her up before walking into the room and shutting the door. He looked at Yue and was surprised at the way she looked. Her gown was made out of silk. It was beautiful lavender. Elvira was wearing a violet gown with white roses. Her veil had flowers sewn all the way through. Dracula had not seen her look so beautiful since the day she married Impmon. She had not smiled in a long time.

When it was time to walk down the aisle she was led by Luke and Dracula. Elvira lead the way throwing black rose petals behind her. The black petals had more than one meaning. The first was in memory of Impmon, the second in the hopes that he could forgive her. She got to the alter and the priest asked who gave this woman up for marriage. Luke and Dracula gladly said, "We do." And then handed her to Hellboy and took their places as best men.

Then the moment came. The priest looked at Hellboy and said "Hellboy, do you take Yue to be your wife until death do you part?" Hellboy and Yue heard laughter in their heads as the priest said till death do you part. They both laughed in agreement. In a low voice he said I do. Then it was Yue's turn. She also said I do in a low sensual voice. The priest looked toward the family and friends in the pews and said, "I now give you Mr. And Mrs. Hellboy Nix." They walked down the aisle hand in hand and got in a car ready to take them home. They flew off together on their honeymoon.

****

Romania

"Hellboy, do you think Elvira is okay? I am worried about her. I hate leaving her alone. She is so young. What if something happens to her?" Yue asked while twiddling her thumbs.

Hellboy walked up behind her and started massaging her shoulders. "Yue relax, I know she is okay. She is with Dracula and Luke. They would never let anything happen to her. If you don't believe why don't believe me why don't you just ask her? I know you merge minds with her every hour. I know that you are worried about her safety, but she is with good friends. Relax. This is our honeymoon."

"I guess your right. She couldn't be in a safer place. So, do you know the benefit of being married now?" He looked at her with confusion. "We don't have to hide to make out anymore. We are free people. It is actually expected of a married couple to make out on a regular basis. So how about we act like a normal couple?" Yue said as she walked toward the bed.

****

Yue arrived home at 3 in the morning. She desperately needed to see her daughter. She walked into Elvira's room and sat on the edge of her bed. She sat there looking at her for 10 minutes before Elvira woke up. She looked at her mom then threw her arms around her. "Mom I missed you so much. How was your honeymoon? Where is Hellboy?"

"I am glad to see you too. Everyone is fine. Hellboy is unloading the bags from the car. And thank you for letting us be during our honeymoon. I could feel how much you missed us." Yue said as Hellboy walked into the room. "Hey honey, I promise I did not wake her up. She did that on her own."

He walked over to the side of the bed and picked up Elvira. "Hey sweetheart how are you doing? I missed you so much. Your mom and I thought about you everyday. I know you are tired and I have a plan for tomorrow, but for it to happen I need you to go to sleep first. Tomorrow will come before you know it." He said as he set her back on the bed.

"Do you promise? And just so you know I knew you were coming home today. No one told me anything. I had a premonition and I was able to control it." Elvira said with a smile on her face.

"Good job, I am proud of you. Go to sleep we will talk more in the morning, I promise." He kissed her cheek. "Goodnight my little tigress. I love you."

"Goodnight Hellboy. I love you too." she kissed him back. Then she kissed and hugged her mother. "Goodnight mom. I love you."

"Goodnight princess. Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning." she got up and walked out of the room with Hellboy. She closed the door and walked to their room hand in hand. "She seems to have grown up a lot since we left, but we were only gone a week. I feel like she matured and I missed it. When we left she was our innocent little girl now she is a powerful Carpathian female, and she is only 10. She is a lot like her father. I see more of him in her everyday. She has his looks and all of his powers. All I gave her was the brains and feminine things." Hellboy looked at her clearly confused. "Who do you think taught her how to use her looks against people?"

"I see. Our daughter is a magical genius that uses her looks against people. That is the one thing every parent says when you first meet their children. 'My child can lure men to her with her looks then chop off their heads.' That is just wonderful." They both fell on the bed laughing until their sides hurt.

****

Elvira woke up at 7 the next morning and ran into her mother's room. Hellboy and Yue were still asleep, but Elvira didn't care. She jumped on the bed and woke both of them. "So Hellboy, what are your plans for today? You promised plans."

"Well, first I am going to make you and your mother a breakfast you will never forget. Then I am going to take you and your mom hiking. Then we are going to come back her and spend real family time together. How does that sound to you?" Hellboy asked as he tickled her.

Elvira used her powers and compelled him to stop. Then she pinned him on the bed and with a smile on her face said, "That sound pretty good to me, but you forgot one thing. Magic practice, I practice everyday. And from now on you're going to help me. Even though it seems I can kick your butt already." she let him up and hugged her mom while he laughed.

Hellboy walked into the kitchen and started making bacon, eggs and pancakes for everyone. When he brought it into his room he found Elvira and her mother wrestling on the floor to see who was stronger, and it was a very close tie. He looked at them and said, "Stop if you want to eat or you'll be wearing the food." They both looked at him and laughed. They separated and sat on the bed for breakfast. They all ate together then prepared for their hike. One back from their hike they played a ton of board games until it was time for bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

September 25, 46999

In the past 2,000 years Elvira had grown into a beautiful girl with long violet hair that reached her knees and purple eyes. When she was angry she looked just like her father because her eyes turned silver. She moved away when she was 200 years old. She had mastered her powers and was able to do anything with the wave of her hand. She became a vampire hunter at the age of 600. She had never made her parents so proud and so nervous at the same time. Today she was going to visit her mother and father. She missed her family.

She got to the house and the door opened before she even had a chance to knock. Her mother stood there looking at her like she hadn't seen her in months even though she saw her 2 weeks ago. She was led into the kitchen for a snack. Hellboy wasn't home yet, so they sat and talked about their lives in general. The whole time Elvira could tell her mother wanted to tell her something, but she was waiting for Hellboy to get home.

He came hour 30 minutes after Elvira arrived. He had his hair tied at the nape of his neck with a leather strap. He had let it grow out and it was now down to the middle of his back. Yue still looked the same. She didn't change her appearance at all. Hellboy tried to sneak up behind Elvira to see how well she had gotten with her powers, but she turned around as he was about to attack and knocked him on his ass with a wave of her hand. He stood up ad hugged her then sat down by Yue.

"Alright mom, what do you have to tell me that had to wait for Hellboy? I know you want to say something. Just get it over with before I attack him for making us wait." Elvira said with a smile on her face.

Yue looked at Hellboy first then looked back at her. "Elvira my darling, I have wonderful news. I am going to have a baby." Elvira looked at her mother but couldn't speak. "I am one month along. We are having a son." Elvira started screaming with joy and jumping in the air with her mother. She then ran over to Hellboy and hugged him. Then she ran back to her mother and started talking about baby things like clothes and the nursery. They were going to use the same room for their son that Yue and Impmon used for Elvira when she was a baby.

Elvira was so excited to learn she was going to have a little brother in 8 months. She could already imagine how he was going to change the lives of everyone around him. She already knew that her life was going to change as well. She could not wait until she could feel her little brother moving inside of their mother. Ever since she was a little girl she wanted a sibling, someone she could teach her expertise to, and now that chance has come.

****

October 13, 46999

Elvira and Yue had just come back from a doctor's appointment. They entered the house and found Dracula and a strange woman sitting on the couch. Elvira looked at him and said, "Drake who is the woman on the couch next to you. I've never seen her before."

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Dracula asked while studying her face. Elvira just stood there and looked at him.

"Are you serious!?! You have known me since before I was born." He shook his head. "You must be really stupid Drake, it is me, little Elvi. You taught me how to fly when I was 13. Do you remember or are you just stupid?"

A smile spread across his face as he got up off the couch and walked toward her. "Elvira I am so sorry. The last time I saw you, you were about 20. You have grown up so much. You look beautiful. You look a lot like your father. I know that he would be very proud of you. You mom has told me that you are a vampire hunter now. You must have developed your dragonseeker powers well if your grandfather is letting you be a vampire hunter, not many women get that honor. Again I am sorry I did not recognize you." he said as he pulled her close for a hug.

"You are lucky you remembered me or I was going to cut your leg off. So, like I said, who is the woman looking at you like you're a complete idiot." she walked over to her and offered her hand. "My name is Elvira. Drake is my uncle, but in this family we never use anything but their name." The woman had long red hair that reached past her waist and green eyes that reminded her of a cat.

"This is my lifemate Nina. I found her a few days ago. She is of the jaguar race. She is a wonderful woman and I love her." Dracula said as he helped Nina up off the couch. "Your mother told me to come over today, do you have any idea what that is about?"

"No, not really, sorry. Remember when I was younger we used to do magical wrestling? I think now I can finally beat you. The day has come that the teacher has become the student. Maybe later we can see who can win now. What do you say Drake, a little one on one." Elvira said with a smile on her face.

"Bring it on little Elvi. I will always win no matter what you throw at me." he said in a taunting voice.

"Really, how about we go into the back yard now and give it a try. We will see who is better once and for all."

"Okay, let's go. You and me. No one else. As usual the old rules are still the same. What ever powers you have are fair game." Nina grabbed his shoulder. She had a look of don't go in her eyes. "I will be okay my darling. We have never caused each other harm. This is how we trained her when she was a little girl. It is perfectly safe. I promise. You can watch if you want." _`I promise nothing will happen to me. If you don't want to watch you can help Yue in the kitchen.'_

"I am going to help Yue in the kitchen. I hate to see fighting. Excuse me." Nina said as she walked toward the kitchen.

"She really loves you Drake, you know that right. I can tell by the look in her eyes. I can bet that if I were to harm you now she would kill me. Let's go. It is party time." They went out into the yard and wrestled for 2 hours before Yue called them in for dinner. When they came in and everyone asked who won they said they were too evenly matched. After dinner Yue brought everyone into the living room for her news. _`Mom, are you telling them about the baby?'_

_`Yeah.'_ "Everyone I have wonderful news. Two months ago I learned something wonderful. I am going to have a son. I am pregnant." Everyone but Elvira and Hellboy looked at her like she was crazy. "I can tell you gladly that he is healthy and willing to live. I talk to him everyday and so does Elvira and Hellboy. They can tell you that he can't wait to be born and meet everyone around him.

****

After the news everyone went home with smiles on their faces that told how excited they were to know another person was being born into the world. Yue walked into the living room to find Hellboy and Elvira asleep on the couch. She put her hand and her little baby bump and smiled while looking at her family. The last time everyone acted like this Elvira was 400 years old. She was so surprised how much Elvira had matured over the past 1,900 years. Even at a young age Elvira was very mature, but now she acted like an ancient. Her mom was so, proud as was Hellboy.

Yue walked over to the couch and held her hand in the air. A glass of water formed in it and she poured it on Hellboy and Elvira. They jumped up off the couch. Elvira looked at her mom and said, "What did you do that for? You did not have to do that you know!" Elvira waved her hand and she was dry again. She looked at Hellboy who was struggling to dry off the human way. She waved her hand again and he was dry as well.

"How else was I supposed to wake you two up? We are supposed to be having family time now that everyone has left. And if anyone has the right to nap it is me. I am taking care of two people in one body. It is more tiring than whatever you two did. So get up and stop being such cry babies." Yue said with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, Yue. You're right. We were being selfish not thinking about you. But we have a good reason to be tired. We were magic wrestling most of the day in the backyard with Dracula. Can you forgive us?" Hellboy said as he walked over to Yue and put his hand over where his son was growing.

"You are forgiven for now. But you both owe me big time."

****

Yue walked into the room to find her husband and daughter sitting on the couch whispering. They had not yet noticed that she was in the room. She walked up behind them and said, "So, what are we whispering about?" They jumped off the couch with surprise because they had no idea she was even there.

They both looked at each other for a while before Elvira said, "Mom, why did you think we were whispering? We were only talking quietly so we wouldn't wake you. We knew how tired you would be and were being caring individuals."

"How stupid do you two think I am? I know you are talking about me. I can see it in your eyes." Yue said as she rubbed her huge stomach. "So either tell me or I will start throwing flames at each of you until someone talks." she raised her hand up and a little ball of fire appeared in it.

Hellboy looked at Elvira and knew that they had to tell her or they would be toast. "Alright, I'll tell you, but you will be mad at yourself once you learn what is going on. Elvira and I planned on taking you on a vacation. Since you are 6 months pregnant we thought that you needed a get away from everything happening around you. We were talking about taking you home to the Carpathian Mountains until after you gave birth. We figured it would be good for two reasons, you could meet old friends from your childhood and it would make us feel better if you were surrounded by people who understand what you are going through."

"Oh, when do we leave? I can't wait to go back home to see my father again. And I miss my mom so much. The last time I was back home was a week after Impmon died. Everyone would be so glad to know that I have found another lifemate and that I am having another baby. You should have seen how they acted when I told them about Elvira. Everyone was so excited to know I was bringing a girl into the Carpathian population. I was viewed as a saint until I told people they were pissing me off. And Elvira can finally show me her house that she has there." she looked at her daughter, "Why have you never showed it to us before? I thought you were going to show it to us 3 years ago. What happened?"

Elvira looked at her mother with a weary smile on her face and said, "I guess you will finally get to see it now."

****

Three weeks later Elvira, Hellboy and Yue arrived at the house in the Carpathian Mountains. Elvira walked ahead of her mother so that she could open the door. They walked into the huge foyer and Yue gasped when she saw how big it was. Elvira gave them a tour of the house. Once they returned back to the living room she looked at Hellboy and her mother. With a smile on her face she said, "So do you like it?" They both nodded because they were speechless. "Good." She walked over t Hellboy and put the key in his hand. "I am glad, because I had it made for you. It just took a lot longer than I originally thought. I was going to give it to you 3 years ago for your anniversary, but it was not finished. They just finished it a week ago. I would kill them if not for the look on your face right now. That is why I was always asking what you thought would look good in the house. I am going to leave you two alone for a while." Elvira said as she walked out the front door. "Call me if you need me. I love you." she said before shutting the door.

"I can't believe she did this. Did you know about this? I have a feeling you knew about this. So does your son. And he never lies to me no matter what." Yue said while rubbing her hand over her stomach. Hellboy just looked at her with a smile on his face.

He then walked over to her and placed his hand over his son. "How about we go upstairs and try out the bed? I hear that it is very soft and comfy." Hellboy said as Yue squealed with glee. He picked her up and carried her to the second floor bedroom. It was a king sized bed had black silk sheets and a red comforter.

****

Yue woke up 4 hours later to find the bed empty where Hellboy should be. She got up a grabbed a robe out of the closet and started walking down the stairs. She heard a noise in the kitchen and walked toward it. She arrived to find Hellboy in nothing but an apron making her breakfast. "Good morning Mrs. Nix. How are you feeling today? I hope you slept well. Mr. Nix told me that he was going out for a while and that I should cook something for you to eat. I hope bacon and eggs are okay?" He walked over to her and put his arms around her. "How are u feeling my darling?" He put his hand over her stomach as his son started kicking. "I can tell that our son is very active today. He must really love us."

"I guess that he is in a very good mood today. He has been moving around ever since I woke up. I love you so much. How could Elvira and I have survived without you? You have made our life so much easier. I am so glad that Elvira took to you so well." she put her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to kiss him. "I just want to thank you I guess. You have made my life so much better since Impmon died. I can't believe he has been dead for 2,002 years. It seems like yesterday he was yelling at me to be careful during my pregnancy with Elvira. I miss him so much." She looked down at her stomach with tears streaming down her face.

With one finger Hellboy raised Yue's face to look at him. "Yue honey, I know you miss him and so does everyone else. Every Carpathian has fought beside him at least once. He was one of the strongest men alive. Everyone looked up to him. So everyone feels how you do right now." he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Please relax before you have a nervous breakdown. It could harm our son. And I know that our son would never want his mommy to be upset."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

June 18, 47000

Yue woke at 4:30 AM with pains in her stomach. She reached over across the bed to wake Hellboy, but he wasn't there. Her body was rippling with pain as she tried to get up, but found she couldn't. _`Hellboy, where are you? I need you! The baby is coming now!!'_ Hellboy appeared in front of her. "I am so sorry that I left you. I went out to the garden to think. I am going to get Luke so that our son can be born; I just need you to hold on." _`Luke, I have need of you. Yue is in labor. The baby is going to be born any second. Please hurry, she is in so much pain.'_

Luke appeared in the doorway and ran to Yue's side to examine her. She was definitely in labor. "Hellboy, I need you to get me a few towels. This baby is coming now." Then he looked at Yue. "Yue I need you to start pushing for me. You son is on his way now and he wants to see his parents. Push as hard as you can." After pushing for 30 minutes Yue gave birth to her son. Luke handed him to Hellboy while he healed Yue.

****

Elvira woke with a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She left the guest room she was staying in and headed towards the room her parents shared. She stood in the doorway shocked because of a wonderful sight. He mother had given birth. She was now a big sister. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched Luke hand her brother to Hellboy.

No one noticed that she was standing there until Luke started to leave. He looked at her with a smile on his face and said, "Congratulations Elvi, you have a brother. Take good care of him." Elvira just nodded and moved out of his way.

Hellboy was the first to invite Elvira to come over and see her brother. He placed her brother in her arms and said, "Elvira, darling, this is your brother Nathaniel David Nix." Elvira looked at her little brother with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Elvira are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfect. I'm just surprised at how much he looks like mom. He is so beautiful." Elvira looked at his hip and she was surprised at what she found. "Does anyone know that he has a birthmark?" Yue and Hellboy looked at each other and shook their heads. "He has a lightening bolt on his hip! I have not seen that mark on anyone before. Who did he get it from?"

"I have no idea. No one in my family has that mark. How about your family Yue?" she shook her head. "I have no idea what that means. I am going to look into this."

"Hellboy, you need to spend time with my mother and your son. I can ask grandfather what it is. I'll be back later. Give Nathan a kiss for me." Yue opened her mouth in protest but Elvira was gone before she could say anything.

****

Mikhail was just about to go for a walk in the park when he heard someone walk up the driveway. He walked to the door to find his granddaughter Elvira standing there. "Elvira, what are u doing here?" They walk into the living room and sat down. "Why aren't you at home with your mother? She is supposed to give birth any day! She needs you there for support. Hellboy was never very good at delivering babies."

"Actually, grandfather that is why I am here." He stood up. "Mom had the baby a few hours ago. She had a boy." Elvira and Mikhail smiled. "She named him Nathaniel David after u and Hellboy's dad. I was sent because of a birthmark he has that no one, not even Luke, has seen before. He has a lightning bolt on his hip. We were all wondering if you could explain it. Do you remember anyone having it?"

"I will have to see it before I make any idea. Can I see him now?" Mikhail asked.

"Of course, you have the right to see your grandson any day any time. You know that. Come with me, I'll take you." He looked at her quizzically. Elvira just smiled. "Just grab my hand." He grabbed her hand and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they are in the living room of Yue and Hellboy's home. "Come on. Mom is in the nursery."

Elvira opened the door to the nursery and waved him in. He walked into the room unnoticed. He walked up behind Yue and looked over her shoulder at the baby sitting in the crib. He put his arm around his daughter's shoulders. She turned around ready to attack. Mikhail quickly threw up his hands in a mock surrender. "Dad, you scared me. I thought you were a vampire after my son." She looked at the baby. "Dad I would like you to meet Nathaniel David Nix."

"He is very beautiful. You did a very good job. Elvira brought me here to look at his birthmark to see if I could place it." Yue lifts the blanket over her son. Yue picked him up and handed him to Mikhail. He looked at his grandson with surprise when Nathan smiled up at him. He then looked at the birthmark and was confused. "Yue, I am sad to say this, but I have never seen this birthmark before either. I think Nathan is the first one to have it. We will learn what it means as he grows up."

"Okay thanks dad. So what are you doing this afternoon? I was hoping you could be here for the party."

Mikhail kissed her and said, "Why would I miss a party that honors people I love the most?" He placed Nathan back in the crib and covered him with the blanket. "I will be back later. I have a few things to do. I love you my darling. Congratulations on such a beautiful son." He walked toward the door. Hellboy opened the door before he can grab the handle. He hugged him and congratulated him on the birth of his first son.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

March 13, 47008

Yue awoke with a start because of a strange noise coming from the backyard. She quickly got out of bed and ran to see what was going on. She arrived to find her son and daughter playing in the yard. She was surprised to see her daughter because she was supposed to be away on vacation. She thought she was coming back in two weeks. "Elvira, honey, I thought you were going on vacation? I am so surprised to see you." she hugged her.

"Hi mom. I am on vacation. For me vacation classifies as spending time with my family. I don't get to see you guys very often anymore, so I thought what better way then to come here on vacation. I hope you don't mind?" Elvira said while lifting her brother onto her shoulders.

"You are always welcome here my darling. You know that as much as I do. Nathan go help your dad I need to talk to your sister in private." He jumped off Elvira's shoulders and ran into the house. Yue looks at her daughter with a worry.

"Mom, what is wrong?"

"It is not safe for you here my darling. The females of our race have been attacked lately. Luckily no one has been killed, but Hellboy and I are worried that they may soon come after you. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you so much." Yue said as a tear streamed down her face.

"Mom I can promise you that nothing will happen to me. You and I know that I can kill whatever comes after me. Please relax, I won't let anything happen to either of us. Now come on we should go see Hellboy before he gets jealous."

They were walking to the back door when Nathan came out screaming, "Mom, Elvira, help!! Dad is missing. I can't find him anywhere!!!" Elvira ran past her brother in search of Hellboy. She stopped in the living room where she saw blood on the carpet. "No, not again. Please. I can't lose another father." Yue walked into the room just in time to see her daughter disappear into thin air.

****

Elvira reappeared in a dungeon to find Hellboy in chains. "Hellboy, are you okay?" She ran to him and found him not breathing. "Please be okay." she starts to cry. "Come on dad. Please don't leave me. We all need you. Mom, Nathan and I can't live without you." She placed her hand over his chest and a bright light shined underneath her hand. She lifts her hand and the light follows.

She pulls her hand away when she hears him breathe. He looked at her with a smile on his face. "You called me dad. You never call me dad. What changed?" Hellboy asked with a smile.

"I guess I needed the right moment. I am just sad it took over 2,000 years to find it. I am so glad I was able to heal you." She leaned down and hugged him.

Right as she was helping Hellboy get up the vampire who attacked him came into the room. He looked at Elvira with surprise. "How did you get here? How did you find this place? No one has ever been able to find it before. And why do you look so familiar? Have I seen you before?"

"You may not have seen me before but you probably know my father." The vampire just looked at her. "I am talking about Impmon Vladimir Sword. He was famous throughout the Carpathian race."

A smile spread across its face. "The last time I saw you was when you were a baby. I was in the group that tried to take you when you were a week old. But I escaped your father's wrath. I was the only survivor. I am so glad that I can finally avenge the death of friends. I have waited years for this." The vampire exclaimed as it walked toward her.

"Elvira, please, don't do this. Your mother would kill me if you got hurt." Hellboy said grabbing her arms. She yanked her arms out of his grasp and kept on.

Elvira moved in front of Hellboy to protect him and said, "So have I. Your kind killed my father when I was 8. I can keep my promise to him now. You may not be the one that killed him, but you'll do." There was a bright light as Elvira sent lightning after the vampire. He moved and she missed him by an inch. He ran at her with a sword in hand. She spun around and he ran past her. She then sent fire at his back while he ran. It was a direct hit. He fell and his nose hit the ground with a loud crack. "Ooh, that had to hurt."

The vampire got up and licked the blood off his lips. In fury he charged at her and she moved out of the way. He ran into the stone wall. He leaned against the wall as he regained his footing. He turned at her and ran again. Elvira grabbed his shirt front and commanded lightning to her side. She threw him into it and he became a pile of red ash.

****

To Yue it seemed like her daughter had been gone forever. She kept wondering if she was injured or killed. But to her relief Elvira appeared in the room with Hellboy by her side. He was pretty beat up but Elvira did not have one mark on her. Yue ran to them and threw her arms around both of them. She was crying when she pulled away. "I am so glad you're both okay. I was so worried. Hellboy how bad are you hurt? You must have gone through a lot to protect Elvira if she doesn't have a mark on her."

"Actually, I did not have to protect her. She protected me. I can tell you from experience that she moves just like Impmon. Elvira I wanted to thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing, dad. I am going to go see Nathan." Elvira said before walking away.

"Did she just call you dad?" Hellboy nodded. "When did that start?"

"Before she healed me. I was losing consciousness. I heard her crying that she couldn't lose me than she said, 'Dad please don't leave me.' Right at that moment she healed me. I think the reason I was able to hold on was because she called me dad for the first time in 2,000 years. I was so stunned. When I looked at her the only words that came out of my mouth were 'You called me dad.' Then we were attacked. The vampire recognized her because she looks like her father.

He said that he was finally getting revenge for his friends that were killed when they tried to steal her from you when she was a week old. You should have seen her, my darling. She moves just like her father. The vampire never even hit her. She got in every shot she sent at him, but he never got her. She was great. She can definitely take care of herself." Hellboy said with a smile on his face.

****

Elvira stood in the doorway of Nathan's room watching him for five minutes before making her presence known to her little brother. "Hey, kiddo."

Nathan turned around to see who had spoken to him. "Elvira! You're okay!" He jumped into her arms. "Did you get father back? I was worried I would lose my big sister and father at the same time. Don't ever scare me like that again. Please, I beg you." he said while hugging her.

"I'm okay." Elvira sat on the side of her brother's bed. "Dad is in the living room with mother. I wanted to talk to you for a minute okay?" Nathan nodded as he walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. "Nathan, I want you to know that when I found dad he was pretty hurt. I healed him, but he is still pretty sore. When you go to see him you need to be gentle. That means no wrestling for a while, okay? Can you do that for me?"

"Of course. Elvira, can I ask you a question. Why did you start calling him dad? You always called him Hellboy. What changed?" Nathan asked while holding Elvira's hand.

"I guess I just found the right time. Why don't you go see him now? I'll be there in a minute." Nathan got up and left the room in a rush, eager to see his father after everything that had happened. Elvira got up and walked to her old room. She found everything as it had been when she was still living in it. She walked over to the closet and pushed on a part of the wall. It opened to reveal a hidden compartment. Inside was a picture of her and her father at Christmas when she was 5, she pulled out the picture and hugged it close to her body.

"Father, I hope you don't mind me calling Hellboy dad now. I learned that I love him as much as I love you. I was afraid that I would lose him like I lost you. I hope you're not mad at me. I will always love you father. I hope that one day I may see you again if possible. Remember that I love you and always will."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

September 3, 47500

Elvira woke up with a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She gets out of bed and searches the house. She finds that there is no one around. _`Mom, where are you? Is everything ok?'_ She goes out into the backyard. She still finds no one.

`_Everything is fine what is wrong?'_

_`I don't really know. I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach like something is going to happen, but I cannot tell if it is good or bad. Can you guys come home, just to be safe?'_

Yue, Hellboy and Nathan appear next to Elvira in the back yard. "Elvira is everything okay?" Hellboy asks as he surveys the area.

"I don't know, I cannot explain it, but I just have a weird feeling and I want to make sure everyone is safe." Elvira said as her grandfather entered the room. "Grandfather, what are you doing here? Is everything okay? Is anyone hurt?"

"Relax Elvira, everyone is okay. I just need you to come with me for a while. I promise it is not going to be a bad thing." He put out his hand for her to grab. She looked at her mother then grabbed his hand.

They appeared in her grandfather's castle in the Carpathian Mountains. "Grandfather, why did you bring me here? What is going on?" Elvira asked as he led her toward a room.

He stopped outside a door and looked at her. "Elvira, I have some news. Remember when you were younger, you always told me that you thought your father was still alive? Well, I am sorry now that I never believed you. I hope you can forgive me. I should have believed you then."

She walked closer to him, "Grandfather, what are you talking about, my father is dead. I have come to terms with that many years ago. Are you feeling alright?"

"Elvira, trust me, I am sorry that I never believed you. It started a few days ago. I was patrolling the area when I saw a man in the woods. He seemed hurt. When I went to help him I learned too late that it was an ambush. The vampire started running and I followed.

He was a fledgling, so in stupidity he led me to his lair. Once inside he attacked me. I was able to vanquish him, but what I found in his lair was very surprising." He put his hand on the doorknob. "I then learned that you were very connected to your father." He opened the door and walked in with Elvira in tow. He turned on the lights. There was a man passed out on the bed. "I found him in a back room of the lair. He was chained to a wall. He was very weak and pale when I found him."

"What are you talking about? You're starting to confuse and scare me. Just please tell me what is going on." He motioned towards the bed. Elvira walked to the side of it and looked at the man her grandfather had saved. Her mouth dropped open when she recognized him. "Father?" she lifted his shirt to look for his birthmark. "Father!! I was right, he's alive!" She sat next to him on the bed and hugged him. She then cut her wrist with her teeth and placed it over his mouth, "Drink father, so that you can live again." As the blood coursed through his body his color returned.

As Elvira pulled her wrist away and healed the cut he woke. "Get away from me! Don't touch me!" He said as he lifted his hands preparing for a battle.

Elvira moved out of the way then grabbed his wrists to prevent him for hurting himself. "Father, stop it. You could hurt yourself." Her grandfather moved near her to protect her.

"Who are you calling father? I am not your father. My daughter is only 8 years old." Impmon said still trying to defend himself.

"Father, I am your daughter. It's me, Elvira. I can prove it." she lifted her shirt to show him the birthmark on her left hip. "I inherited this from you. You chose to use Elvira as my name because of a woman from your past. I had a premonition that you were going to die the night before you were killed. Please trust me. I mean you no harm." Elvira said as he stood up to stand next to her.

"Oh my god. Elvira it's really you. But you're ten years old. What happened?" Impmon said as he hugged his daughter.

"Father, you died over 2,000 years ago. What happened to you? What did they do to you? Don't you remember anything that they did to you?" Elvira said as they sat down on the bed.

"All I remember was waking up in a dungeon with very severe wounds. I stopped my heart so that I would not die. I did not want your premonition to come true. I did not want you to lose me. Then I remember waking up here with you hovering over me."

"Father, you have missed so much. There is a lot that I have to tell you. But we will save that for later. I need to make sure you're completely healed. Just give me one second." She first inspected the cuts on his wrists from the chains and then made sure there were no more injuries. "It seems that you have healed pretty quickly from the blood I gave you. How are you feeling?"

"I feel much better now that I know you and your mother are okay. Where is she I want to see her? If it has been over 2,000 years we have a lot to catch up on." He went to stand up. Elvira put her hand on his shoulder to prevent him from moving.

"Father, wait. We need to talk first. Grandfather Can you give us a few minutes alone?" He nodded and left them in privacy. "Father, I have some bad news. Mother remarried. She married Hellboy 3 years after you died. They have been together ever since. They have a son together. His name is Nathan. He looks just like mother. He was born on June 18, 47000." Elvira looked at her father after announcing the news. He held his head between his hands and was crying. "Father, are you okay?"

He looked up at her with tears streaming down his face. "I am just so surprised about everything you told me. I am glad that your mother remarried. I would not want her to be sad on my behalf, I am just overwhelmed. And how did you find me anyway? No one knew I was alive." Impmon said as he wiped away his tears.

"Well, actually a weird thing happened after you were taken. For the first 3 months after we thought you died I kept hearing you and feeling like you were right next to me. But everyone told me that it was just because I missed you. No one believed me so I started to believe them when one day I never felt you any more. I am sad to say that I just gave up.

But then this morning when I woke up I had weird felling that I had not felt in a very long time. Thinking about it now the last time I felt that way was when I thought you were still alive. Then grandfather came and got me to make sure that you were really you and not someone who looks like you. I was excited when I saw you that my heart was in my throat. You really have missed a lot.

Because I have the same abilities as you grandfather made me the first female warrior. It seems the powers I inherited from you and mother are very unique. I have been fighting vampires ever since I was 800 and now I am 2,500 years old. Why don't you come home with me so that you can meet mom again. I know she misses you a lot. Are you up to it or do you need a while to think?" Elvira asked as she got off the bed.

"No, let's go see your mother. I need to see her face again." They ran into Mikhail on the way out and Impmon stopped in his tracks. He put his hands on Mikhail's shoulders and said, "Mikhail, I wanted to thank you for keeping my family safe while I was gone. You have been and always will be a great friend. Thank you."

****

Elvira and Impmon appeared in the backyard of the house. She looked at him and said, "Father, wait here until I call you. It will be a great way to surprise mother. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course sweetheart. I don't mind. Just hurry, I am very anxious." Impmon watched her walk away and then sat down in his old chair by the garden.

Elvira walked into the kitchen to find her mother making dinner with Hellboy and Nathan setting the table. "Mom I'm back. What are we having tonight?" Elvira asked as she walked toward her. "I hope you don't mind but I brought someone over for dinner. He is very nice. I knew him when I was younger."

"Who is he honey, do I know him?" Yue asked as she set dinner on the table.

"Actually the only person who doesn't know him is Nathan. The last time I saw him I was a little girl. She looked toward the garden. You can come in now. Mom says its okay." Elvira smiled as a man came toward the doorway.

The man looked at Yue and Hellboy before entering the lit house. "Yue, my darling, you look exactly as I remember, and Hellboy I see that you have found the one you love. I am happy for you." He then entered the house. "Elvira warned me that you two were married now. I am happy for you." Impmon said as Yue's mouth opened in surprise.

"Impmon, you're alive. But how. I saw you get hit." She then passed out in Hellboy's arms.

"I forgot how easily she used to pass out. She looks exactly as I remember and so do you Hellboy. My great friend. Thank you for taking care of them. I know it must have been hard to fill my shoes." Impmon said as he looked at Yue now passed out on the couch.

"Dad is mom going to be okay." Nathan said. He then looked at Impmon, "Who are you anyway? I never saw you before, but you look familiar."

"He should." Elvira said as she walked into the room. "Nathan, look at me then look at him and your question will be answered." Nathan complied and then looked at Impmon in shock. Then he bowed before him. "Nathan, this is my father Impmon. He is familiar because you have seen the picture in my room and because I look like him."

Yue regained consciousness 30 minutes later. She woke to find her family hovering over her while Elvira healed the cut she got from hitting her head before Hellboy caught her. She looked at Impmon with surprise and hugged him. "Impmon, you're alive. But how? I saw you get hit and I felt your pain. What happened? I am so confused." Yue said as they sat on the couch together. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She then looked at her daughter. "Elvira I am so sorry I never believed you so many years ago. I guess you were right. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I realize now that the connection between you and your father was stronger than any of us ever realized."

Impmon sat down and explained the same story to her that he told Elvira. During that time Nathan kept looking at Impmon in amazement. He had never guessed that he would see the famous warrior the way that he was seeing him now.

The dinner was one hour and thirty minutes long because everyone was catching up. As it became time for bed Elvira looked at her father and said, "Father, you can stay with me until you get a house. I really doubt the house we lived in is available anymore. Come on, I'll take you there."

****

Impmon got out of the car and looked at the house Elvira was staying then looked at her with surprise. "Elvira, why didn't you tell me that you bought my house? I never thought that anyone would let it continue to stand after all these years." He walked around the car and hugged her. "Thank you for not letting our family home be destroyed."

"Father, I could never let my memories of you be destroyed and the house is full of them. From the basement to the attic. I had it repaired and then it became my home when I moved out. I had always gone to the house when I was sad or missing you, so when I got enough money I bought it and repaired it myself. Come inside and see what your daughter can do with a hammer and a few nails.

They walked into the house and he just looked around amazed at how it had not really changed except for a few minor things. Then Elvira led him to his old room with her mother. "This is the one room I made sure stayed the same." She opened the door and gestured for him to go inside. He walked past her and looked around as she turned on the lights.

"I used to come in here when I was sad. It made me like you were still here. Sometimes I could hear you talking to me and I could actually feel you touching my shoulder when I cried. This was the only room that I never repaired. I left the way it was when you died. I never even let mom in here. I used to keep the door locked when she was around. And when I really missed you I would sleep in here on the bed because it still smelled like you." She looked at him with a smile on her face. He just picked her up and hugged her when he noticed what he meant to her.

"Elvira, you have no idea what this means to me, knowing that I was able to help you even when I wasn't around. I'm glad that you left everything here. I am also glad that you bought my, I mean, our home and made it your own. I figured they would have ripped this place down years ago." He then kissed her forehead before setting her back down on the floor. "Thank you for keeping me alive in your heart and mind. That may be the reason I am still alive now. I love you so much."

"I love you too father. You better get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us. Knowing mom, everyone else is going to know you're alive by sunset. You are going to need a lot of energy." She walked toward the door and paused in the door frame. "I will be in my old room if you need me. Goodnight." He nodded as she walked out of the room.

He closed the door behind her and leaned against it as he listened to her walk away. He looked around the room and saw that she had indeed made sure nothing was moved in or out of the room. He then walked over to the bed and laid on it staring at the ceiling. "I can't believe how much she has grown. She has matured so much. I can't even believe how much she looks like me. She even acts like me. My daughter is an exact copy... of _me_. She is even a warrior. I can't believe Mikhail made her a warrior. What is wrong with him? She could get severely hurt. If anything happened to her, I would go crazy." He fell asleep five minutes later. He kept talking about in his sleep about how his family had changed through out the night.

****

Elvira woke with a start when she heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. She got out of bed and slowly crept toward the sound. She got to the kitchen and slowly opened the door. She looked in to find her father on the floor with what looked like uncooked pancakes all over his face. She fell to the floor laughing. He said through squinted eyes, "What is so damn funny? Being attacked by your stove is not funny!" He said while getting to his feet.

"Father, I am sorry, but you look so funny right now. You always used to look like this whenever you tried to cook for mom and me. It just brought back so many memories that I had forgotten years ago. I hope you can forgive me. But I am glad to see that you have not changed." She said through laughter while helping him up.

"I may not have changed, but you have. The last time I saw you the top of your head was at my waist, now you are as tall as me. You even tower over your mother. But there is one thing I can still do to you." She looked at him with confusion. He picked her up and held her on her stomach above his head. "This is the one thing I will always be able to do no matter what." He said as he looked at her with a smile on his face.

He set her back on her feet and started to clean up the mess he made in an attempt to make her breakfast. She walked up to him and put her arms around his waist and kissed him. "Father, you have no idea how glad I am the grandfather found you in that cave. But I need to tell you something. My life has changed a lot since you 'died'. I am a warrior like you, but I did not get that way without begging grandfather first. He was against it until I proved that I was strong enough to handle it. Even though I am the daughter of the most famous warrior he still made me prove that I was worthy of being a female warrior. It was even harder for him because I am his granddaughter."

"Yeah, I guessed that much, but I am your father. I have a right to worry. You're my only baby. Besides, you are probably the only child I will ever have. I will never find another lifemate. It is near impossible for a man to even find his first lifemate and even rarer to find a second one if there is one."

"Dad, give me your hand." He looked at her like she was nuts before he complied. "Relax, I can control my premonitions now and get them whenever I command. I can tell you if you will ever have another lifemate and if you will ever have another child. I just need you to relax and let me do my thing."

Impmon watched Elvira as her eyes turned silver like his and she seemed like she was in a trance. He looked at her as she began to smile. "Elvira, what is going on? You're starting to scare me." Then he eyes became the beautiful violet that he remembered.

"Dad, I have great news. You will have another lifemate and another child. I promise you."

"But how can you be sure. When you were younger your premonitions were very vague." He said with a frown on his face.

"That may be true, but thanks to dad, I got better. Do you want to see what I saw? I can show you." She held out her hands again for him to grab. He grabbed her hands a second time. "Close your eyes and relax. Think of nothing but my voice." Then a picture came into his head. He saw himself holding a woman's hand then pulling her close to kiss her. She had sleek black hair that reached her waist and silver eyes.

He pulled away and said "I love you my darling. I am so glad I found you. You mean the world to me and I will never let you go." Another picture came into his mind. He was in his bedroom on the bed with the mystery woman. He was rubbing his hand over her bloated stomach talking to his children inside. "I cannot wait to hold both of you in my arms. Your sister Elvira can not wait to meet you either. She is much older than you but she is a very nice person. You will like her."

The woman stirred under his arm and he looked up at her. "Hello darling. How are you feeling?"

"Like there is a war going on in my stomach" The woman said.

Then he was back in the kitchen with Elvira. "I am going to have twins in my future. Oh my god. What am I going to do? I cannot handle twins. I could barely handle you."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Father, relax. I will be there to help you. We all will. Now relax before you blow up the house."

****

By 12:00 that afternoon the house was full of everyone Yue could get her hands on that was glad Impmon was alive. There was a huge party in his honor. By the time it was over Impmon was ready to pass out on the living room rug. When Elvira walked into the room he looked at her through tired eyes. "Elvira, please tell me the surprises are over. I am going to pass out. I am glad to see everyone again, but I need a 3 year nap."

"Relax dad, this surprise is the last one and I can promise you it is not a person. Just an object from your past, well part of it anyway." He stood up and walked toward her. "If my memory is correct you loved this item very much. You never went anywhere without it. Put out your hands and close your eyes." He looked at her with a curious smile. "Please trust me. It is a good thing." He looked at her and then complied. She put her hand in his, "You better keep your eyes closed father."

She started to lead him out of the room toward the yard. They stopped in the yard next to what Impmon guessed was the garden since he could smell the flowers. She let go of his hand and he heard her walk away. "Okay, father, open your eyes." He opened his eyes to see her pull a cloth off of his old motorcycle.

"Elvira, it looks exactly as I remember. But, how did you keep it in such good condition? If it is my original motorcycle it must be over 2,000 years old. How did it not rust until it became dust?" He walked around it in surprise with a smile on his face that Elvira had not seen since she found him.

"Do you like it? I have been taking care of it ever since I found it in the garage when I was 1,000. It was in very good condition. It did not even have a scratch on it. It just needed a new coat of wax. Then when I got 1,100 I learned how to drive it. Now I am giving it back to you." She held the keys in her fingers for him to grab. He looked at her then hesitated. "Dad, take them. I want you to have them." She grabbed his hand and placed the keys in them.

"Elvira, I could never take them back. You need a vehicle to drive and-"

"Dad, I have a car. Please take them. I have been saving it because it reminded me of you, but now that I have you back I don't need it any longer. Now if I need to see you I have only to walk down the hall. Please just take them for me."

"Thanks you Elvira. You have made me very happy and very proud of you. I am very glad that your mother and I had you. I would never been able to feel the way I feel now if not for you coming into our lives. I love you Elvira."

"I love you too father." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

December 20, 47999

Yue had just arrived home with Hellboy and Nathan when her cell phone rang. She looked at it and saw that it was her doctor. He has requested that she and Hellboy come to her office as soon as possible. "Elvira, I want you and Nathan to stay here your father and I go see what the doctor wanted. Can you promise me not to fight while I am gone?"

"Of course mother. We promise, right Nathan?" He nodded in agreement. "Good bye and good luck." 10 minutes after they left Impmon appeared in the living room on the couch between Nathan and Elvira. Nathan nearly jumped out of his skin with surprise then he prepared to fight Impmon. Right as Nathan was about to shove a dagger into his chest Impmon grabbed his hand and placed it behind his back then put him against a wall. "Let me go! Impmon! Let me go!"

"Do you promise not to try to harm me again?" Impmon asked while still holding him by his arm against the wall.

"Yes, now let me go!" Impmon released him and then sat on the couch next to his daughter. Nathan then walked up to him then bowed before him "I am sorry that I attacked you, but I was worried about my big sister. I love her to much to lose her. Can you forgive me? Please, I meant you no harm."

"It is okay Nathan, I feel the same way about Elvira as you do, but next time ignore your fear and let your instincts take over faster. So where is your mother anyway? She is usually home." Impmon said as he helped Nathan to his feet.

"Mother left ten minutes ago with Hellboy. Her doctor requested a visit with the two of them. I hope mother is okay. I cannot help but worry about her. What if she is sick? I would never be able to control myself if something happened to her."

"Elvira, relax. She is probably fine; the doctor may just want to talk to her about changing her diet or something. If you do not relax soon though I will be rushing you to the hospital because of an anxiety attack. I will stay with you until they return. I can be pretty sure that if something was wrong your mother would have told you about it." He said while hugging his daughter.

****

Yue arrived home to find her children and Impmon asleep on the couch. Impmon woke and looked at Yue. "Please forgive me for intruding, but I felt how worried Elvira was about you. How are you feeling? Elvira told me you went to see your doctor with Hellboy. There is nothing wrong I hope?"

"Actually, that is what I want to talk to everyone about." She snapped her fingers and it woke Nathan and Elvira. "Kids, I need to talk to you. I learned something today. I can promise it is not life threatening either. It is wonderful news." Hellboy came behind her and put his hand on her stomach. "I am pregnant. We are adding another person to our family. I am 10 days along."

Impmon was the first to speak. "Congratulations, both of you. I am very proud. I hope that your child is going to be happy and healthy." He went up to Yue and hugged her. He then went back to stand by his daughter.

"Mom, are you sure? I get another brother or maybe a sister! I am so happy for you. No offense Nathan, but I hope you have a girl. I do not need to two brothers to nag me on a daily basis. One is enough. I want a little sister that I can teach everything I know to." Elvira said with a smile while looking between her brother and her mother. She then hit Nathan in the butt with a small flame.

"Hey! Stop that. I hope that mom has a son so that I have someone to help me attack you. I am tired of you kicking my butt at everything." He then looked at his father. "Good job old man. You have created another child. I cannot wait to see my brother or sister." Nathan patted his father's back and hugged his mother. "Mom, I just want you to know that no matter what happens I will always risk my life for the baby in you." He placed his hand over her stomach and then looked down at her stomach when he felt warmth covering his hand in return. He then looked at his mother and smiled.

Right after everyone got over their shock Elvira and Impmon went home and Nathan went to his room. Hellboy went ahead of her to their room. "So, Hellboy we can see what our children want, but what do you want, a boy or a girl?" She asked while rubbing her stomach. She got into her room to find candles lit around the entire room that made the room smell like lilacs. "You remembered lilacs. They are my favorite plant. But how did you know about lilacs? I never told you about them."

He walked out of the conjoined bathroom. "Yue, all I want is a healthy baby and a healthy wife. Elvira told me about the lilacs. She also told me that the smell of lilacs relax you, so I do not want you to get your nerves in a knot that could end up with you in a hospital worrying about the baby being harmed. So I decided that today would be your day of relaxation and comfort. Until that baby is born I will make sure that nothing has the slightest chance to bother you." He then came behind her and put his arms around her stomach to feel his child growing in her. "I have a surprise for you my darling."

He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. She looked at the tub to see a candle lit bath with lilac petals floating in the water. "It is beautiful. Thank you, I love it."

****

_The next day_

There was knocking at the front door when Elvira just got to the bottom of the stairs. "I got it mom!" She walked to the door and opened it to find Dracula and Nina standing there. "Drake, Nina, come in. I am so glad to see you. It has been a long time since I saw you last. There are so many things that I want to tell you." _`Mom, Drake and Nina are her.'_ "Come into the living room mom has something to tell you." They sat on the couch and waited for Yue to enter the room. Yue entered the room with Hellboy and Nathan in tow.

"So, Yue what is this news I keep hearing about from Elvira? It must be pretty special because she can barely contain herself. She looks like she is about to explode. So please tell us before I have to clean her out of the carpet." Dracula said with a smile on his face.

"Well, I am actually happy you came today because I have wonderful news. I am going to have another baby." Nina's mouth gaped open with Yue's news. Nina then looked at Dracula with surprise. "What is wrong? Is there something I should know that no one has told me about?" Yue said while she placed her hand over her child.

"Actually," Dracula looked at Nina and she looked back at him. "We have our own news. That is the reason we came here. Nina is pregnant as well. She is 2 weeks pregnant. We just learned a few days ago. We figured you guys should be the first ones to know." Dracula then placed his hand on Nina's stomach over his child. He then looked at Hellboy. "Who would have guessed that both of our women are pregnant at the same time? This is going to be interesting."

Impmon appeared in the living room at that exact moment. "Elvira what is going on? I felt like..." He went silent when he saw that Hellboy and Dracula had their hands over their lifemate's stomachs in a protective nature. "Did I miss something? I know that Yue is pregnant, but what is up with Dracula? He is acting like a mother hen. Dracula loosen up it is only me. I am not going to hurt Nina and you know it."

"Father that is not it." She got up and grabbed his arm. "Nina is pregnant. She is two weeks. They just told us. It seems we are going to be welcoming two babies into the family. I think this is wonderful. Don't you father?"

"I am very happy for each of you. I hope you live lives of happiness with your babies. Excuse me, I have to go now." Everyone watched him exit the house and was stunned that he acted that way. Usually the knowledge of a new baby made him so happy, but today it seemed like he was upset about it.

"Mom, I will be right back." She then got up and ran after her father. She caught up to him right as he got to the garden. She ran up behind him and grabbed his arm to pull him around. He looked at her with anger and depression written all over his face. "Father, what is wrong with you? This is a happy moment and you decide to become all mopey. What changed to the man I used to know who would make the announcement of a baby into a party. Now you act as if the world is about to end. What happened to you father? I want back the man who used to kiss me every morning when I woke up and was there for me when I needed a shoulder to lean on or someone to explain my problems to. He is my father, not the man in front of me now. Just let me have my father back." Elvira said as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh, Elvira. Come here and sit with me." They walked over to his favorite chair and sat down. "Elvira, a lot of things have changed since I was taken and I am still adjusting to my new life. I am not used to being the only man without a woman by his side. I have always had your mother by my side and now, I have no one. For all we know the woman in your vision will not exist for another 200 years. I don't know if I can wait that long Elvira. I am not as young as I used to be.

I used to have everything I wanted and now I am lucky that I still have my house, but that is only because of you. The only things I still have from before I was taken are my house, my motorcycle and you. Everything else has changed and it will take me a while to get used to it. I may not be the same man on the outside right now, but I still am the same on the inside. I am still your father and I will always love you and your mother, but things change."

"Fine father, but I think you owe an apology to everyone in that house right now. You should have seen their faces when you said what you did. Everyone was shocked. I am not the only one you need to explain things to." Elvira got up and walked back to the house with her father not far behind.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Four months later

Elvira awoke to a knock at her front door. "Who could be bothering me at this hour of the night?" she opened the door to find her mother standing in the pouring rain crying. She ushered her into the house and dried her off. "Mom, what are you doing here? Is something wrong with dad? Why are you crying?" She helped her mother sit on the couch. _`Father, wake up. Mom is here and I think something is wrong. Hurry and get down here.'_

"Elvira, I need to stay here a while. I hope I am not disturbing you. But Hellboy and I got into a fight and he tried to kill me. I just got away with my life and the life of my child. He lunged at me right before I transported to you."

Impmon entered to see both women sitting on the couch and Yue crying onto her daughter's shoulder while she rubbed the small bump on her abdomen. "Yue are you alright? I am sorry about what happened. You do not need to explain, I read it in Elvira's mind. I will do anything possible to help you." He sat on the other side of her and put his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her.

Elvira got off of the couch and stood in front of her parents. "Mom, father. I am going to find out what is going on with Hellboy. I will be back soon. Father, take care of her and make sure the baby is safe." Then she disappeared into thin air.

"Yue, why did we have such an arrogant daughter? She always thinks she can do anything. I think we made her spoiled. Is that even possible? I hope that the child you're carrying now doesn't end up like her. If that happens Hellboy is going to be in a lot of trouble." Yue started laughing at his comment and stopped crying long enough for him to leave his body and made sure that no harm had come to her or her baby.

****

Elvira entered the living room and started searching for Hellboy. "Hellboy, Nathan, are you here? Hello? Is anyone home? It's me, Elvira." Right after she finished talking she heard a noise in Nathan's room. She opened the door and prepared for an attack. Right as she walked into the room someone jumped her from behind. She quickly grabbed the person by their hair and threw them onto the bed.

A startled face looked back at her. "Nathan, why did you attack me like that? I could have hurt you and mom would have killed me." She helped him up and hugged him. "Do you have any idea where dad is? I came here to see why he tried to kill mom."

"I have no idea. Sorry I attacked you. I thought he was coming back for me. Elvira I can tell you that the person who attacked mom was not dad. If it was dad then he was possessed. Dad would never hurt mom like that thing tried to. I was able to fight it off so mom could get away, but then it came after me. When you came in here I thought you were it here to finish me off. I can help you find it though. I was able to track it for a while by scent. Just give me a minute and I can find it again." Nathan sniffed the air and picked up the trail immediately.

"Come this way. I will lead you to it. And Elvira, do not look in its eyes. That is how mom got trapped in the first place. She looked it in the eyes and became frozen until I made it break its trance long enough for her to get away." They walked out into to the yard toward the shed. "It's in here. This is as much as I can do to help you. I am very weak. I am going to your house to protect mom and send over Impmon to help you. It is very strong. Please be careful sisar. I love you."

"Okay, thank you for your help. Tell father to get here as soon as possible." She watched her brother teleport away before she went for the door of the shed. She was about to open the door when her father appeared behind her. "Is mom okay?"

"Yeah, he did not get to harm her or the baby. Nathan told me what happened. I say we bust into the shed and fight until we pass out. Care to join me?" Impmon said with a smile.

Elvira put her hand on the door and was about to open it when "it" jumped out and threw them back into the yard. It had blood red eyes. It was Hellboy, but wasn't at the same time. Elvira regained her balance before she fell, but her father hit the ground hard. When he stood up he had trouble keeping his balance for the first few seconds. She made sure her father was alright then ran at it with a sword in her hands.

It jumped to the left right before Elvira was able to injure it. "Dad, what are you doing? I know you do not mean to hurt mother. You love her. I know you do. Think about the baby she is carrying, your baby. Come on Hellboy, I know you can overpower what is possessing you."

Just then the things eyes turned back to the metallic blue that they usually are. "Elvira, help me. A vampire is possessing me. I m not strong enough to fight it. Please help me." Just then it's eyes turned back to blood red. "How pathetic, he needs you to save him, from me. He is not as strong as he acts is he? That is why it was so simple to control him then possess him. It was the easiest thing I have ever done." A smile spread across his lips.

"Why did you take over him and not me? If you wanted power I have more than you could ever imagine. I am the child of two great people. I have as much power as our prince. He is actually my grandfather, but you would never know that. A vampire never remembers where he came from. They lose all sight of their lives and succumb to the darkness like the idiots they are." Elvira said as she watched the vampire overpowering Hellboy.

The eyes turned metallic blue again as the vampire left Hellboy's body. The vampire looked at the people surrounding it before it entered Elvira's body. She stepped back a few steps as the vampire tried to overpower her. Her eyes turned blood red in a matter of seconds afterward.

The vampire was able to overpower her in a matter of seconds. "So Hellboy, how does it feel to be a puppet? I have never felt it before so I thought you could tell me how it f-" The vampire grabbed it's chest in pain. He fell to his knees. "What is happening to me?"

_`You have never met a person as powerful as me have you? You should have known that I cam can overpower you and take my body back. I can also kill you before you have a chance to get away because I erected a shield around my body. I am the only one who can penetrate it. You are the weak one vampire. And never mess with my family. That makes me angry. And when I get angry my powers get stronger. You really messed up, now say goodbye.'_

There was a flash of light and the vampire screamed in pain before it's body left Elvira's long enough to turn to ash then disappear. "Elvira?" Elvira still had her eyes closed so no one knew if the vampire was really dead or not. When she opened her eyes they were still blood red. The men prepared for a battle. Right as they were about to attack her eyes slowly started to turn violet again. "Dad, father. That is enough lower your weapons unless you want to be humiliated by your own daughter." She started laughing then ran into their arms to hug them.

"Elvira, why would you do such a thing like that? It was very dangerous. You could have been killed. The vampire knew neither of us would ever hurt our daughter." Impmon said. He squeezed her tightly before letting her go. "That was a very stupid thing to do. But I guess you did a good job. But you didn't let me do anything. I have not fought anything in over 2,000 years and you took all the fun."

Elvira burst out laughing. "Sorry father, you can get the next one. I promise." she then looked at Hellboy. "How are you feeling dad? Did you get hurt?"

"No, Elvira. I am fine. Thanks to you. Your father is right. What you did was stupid, but I am glad you did. It seems you could control him better than I ever could. Thanks sweetheart. You did good."

"Dad, we better get you to mom before she thinks we are dead or something. You really scared her you know. She came to the door crying in the rain, and when she told me what happened I didn't believe it until Nathan attacked me thinking I was you. Let's go home. I have had enough fun for one day."

****

Nathan appeared in the living room next to his mother. "Mom, are you okay? You seem pretty shaken up. You do know that thing wasn't dad right? We all know he would never hurt you. He loves you too much. He has always loved you. The baby inside of you and I are proof of that."

Just then Hellboy appeared in front of Yue and Nathan. Nathan jumped in front of his mother to protect her. "Mom stay behind me. Dad, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to."

Elvira and her father walked into the room right as Nathan was about to attack. "Relax, Nathan. He is dad again." She sat next to her mother and placed her hand over her growing sibling. "How is the baby? No one got hurt right?" She looked around the room and noticed that the men were all standing in the corner. "Why are you guys just standing there? Everything is fine and no one is hurt so get over here and celebrate." The men slowly walked toward Elvira and Yue.

Hellboy was the first to say anything. "Yue, my darling. I am so sorry that I attacked you. It was not me. But I still feel guilt; my body never disobeyed me before. I always thought that I had control, but I never knew how hard it is to regain control, until now. I hope you can forgive me." He then sat on her other side and hugged her. He then placed his hand next to Elvira's over his child.

"Hellboy, I know now that the thing that attacked me wasn't you. It never was you. Nathan explained everything to me. I forgive you and I think our child forgives you as well." She placed her hand over her child as it started to move inside her.

****

_The Next Day_

Everyone spent the night with Elvira and Impmon because it was too late to go home. Everyone woke around 11. This was a real surprise, due to the fact that they usually were up by six every morning. "So, mom, have you learned the gender of the baby yet? I am really hoping for a sister that I can teach everything I know to." Nathan gave her a 'what about me look'. "Nathan I mean girl things. Unless your a girl what I want to teach someone will not help you. I have taught you things magically, but everything else is not going to work for you. Sorry little bro."

"We are not going to find out until the baby is born. We want it to be a surprise. We think that keeping it a surprise adds to the fun during the birth." Nathan looked at her with an 'excuse me' look. "Nathan, I am not saying that your birth was not fun. I just think that it's better to wait until the birth because it makes things that much more interesting. And I can tell your that your birth was interesting. You were born at 5:00 in the morning. Your birth was definitely interesting.

Your birth was even more interesting because of your birthmark. You are the first person of our people that we know of to have It." she then looked at her daughter, son and Impmon. "And I do not want any of you trying to figure out what it is either. I will be able to tell if you try. Anyone who tries will be in a lot of trouble with me and Hellboy. Is that understood?" They all looked at her and nodded in agreement. "Okay, now that we settled that who wants to go on a picnic? Hellboy and I planned on going on one today anyway, but because of the recent vampire attacks we were hoping you guys would come with us for protection. I have been very worried because the vampire attacks are more frequent when I am pregnant. But luckily so far I have had all of you to save me and my child at the time from turmoil or death."

"Mom, we would love to go on a picnic with you. Picnics are always fun in this family. It is the one time that we actually attempt to act human. What time is the picnic? I want to change and you need to go home and shower. I really can't go on a picnic wearing PJ's. That doesn't usually work." Elvira said with a smile.

"How about we meet back at my house in about an hour and a half. That way we all have time to prepare for everything. Does that sound okay with everyone?" They all nodded. "Okay, I will take my wonderful wife and son home and will see you and Impmon very soon." They all disappeared in puff of smoke.

"So, father. After seeing me fight today do you think that grandfather made the right choice about letting me be a warrior like you?" She said with a smile on her face.

"I guess he did make the right decision. You didn't even need our help to defeat him. I feel bad for any vampire that you fight once your powers get as strong as they are meant to be. When you were eight I never thought of you being able to kill a vampire on your own. I never even thought that you would be a warrior. It is hard to believe that my own daughter, the person I promised to protect, does not need me to protect her. I never thought this day would ever come."

"Oh, Father," She walked over to him and puts her arms around him. "It is not that I don't need you to protect me. I have just gotten used to protecting myself ever since we thought you died. I still need you to protect me. It will just take a while for me to get out of my past mentality that I needed to protect myself since I was stronger than anyone else in the family. But now that you are back I have someone more powerful than me and I am not needed to protect everyone anymore."

She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Now I have you to protect everyone and I get a much needed vacation." She burst out laughing. "No actually. I would not mind having you help me fight vampires. It was always my dream when I was younger to fight vampires beside my father. But when we thought you died that dream went with you. But now that it has returned my body is having a hard time getting out of it's routine. I promise I will let you get in a few shots during the next fight. Now we better shower and change because we are meeting mom, Hellboy and Nathan in an hour."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Three months later_

Yue is getting very close to holding her third child in her arms. She is now 7 months pregnant and it is getting anxious to hold her child. Elvira had just walked into the room and sat next to her mother. "Mom, are you okay. You seem very" she thought of a word that best fit the description of how her mother was acting; distant. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah honey, everything is fine. Lately I have been doing a lot of thinking about this baby." She looked at her daughter with uncertainty. "Elvira I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I know that in the beginning I did not want to know this at all, but now I am very curious." Yue asked while rubbing her hand over her stomach.

Elvira nodded. "Sure, anything. Just name it."

Yue let out a loud sigh. "I want to know the gender of my baby. I can't wait any longer. I have to know. I know your just as curious as me. Please Elvira? It will be our secret until the birth."

"Okay, but if dad finds out that we know. We could get in serious trouble." she looked at her mom with a smile. "I'll do it!" She placed her hand over her mother's stomach. Then she closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were silver like Impmon's. "Mom, I have wonderful news. I am going to have a sister. You're having a girl!"

"What? Really? I am having another daughter? Oh my god. I am so happy. No offense to Nathan, but I cannot stand to have another son around, it was and is too hard to raise a son. Girls are so much easier to raise." She said with her hand on her stomach.

Then Hellboy walked into the room. "What is all the excitement about? You are acting like something special has happened." He walked over to Yue and placed his hand over their baby. "Hello darling, how are you feeling today? Hello Elvira. Is your mother being careful? We don't want her to harm herself."

"Don't worry dad. Mom is fine. The reason we are so excited is because the baby was kicking. That is a very special thing. It shows that my little brother or sister is very happy and healthy. I cannot wait to hold my sibling. I am so excited just to know that they cannot wait to see us."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

October 19, 48000

_`Elvira, I want all of you to come to my house right now. Nina is in labor and you and your family is the only people she trusts. Please I need you here with me.'_

"Mom, Drake needs us all. Nina is labor and she has requested we be there to support her. Are you up to it or do you want to stay here?" Elvira asked with concern on her face.

"I can manage it. Let's go, she needs us." Yue said as she got off the couch and grabbed Hellboy's arm.

_`We are on our way Drake. Just tell her to hold on. We are coming.'_ Elvira and her family arrived five minutes later to find Nina screaming in pain during a contraction. "Nina, we are here for you. I will do anything I can to help you."

"GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME. I CANNOT STAND THE PAIN." Nina said as a contraction rippled through her body.

"You can do it Nina; I have given birth twice already. If I can do it so can you. It may seem hard, but you have the power within you. I learned that when I had Elvira. The power is in you, and only _you _know where to find it. Just take a deep breath and think about holding your child in your arms. That gets me through the pain when I had my children and the same thing will happen when I have this baby." Yue said while rubbing her hand over her extended stomach.

"Where the hell is Luke? I called him before I called you and he has not arrived yet. Who is going to deliver our baby?" Drake said with worry written all over his face.

"I can do it." Elvira said as she walked forward. "I watched Luke deliver many other children. He's teaching me to take over when he retires, but it does not look like he is retiring soon. If you trust me enough I will do it, for you."

"Yes, please. Of course we trust you. I watched you grow into the woman you are today. I have complete faith in you. Just please make her pain stop or at least lessen how much she feels. I beg of you."

"It's okay Drake. I will make sure nothing bad happens to your lifemate or the baby inside her. A baby is one of the most sacred things to our people. Even I know that." She then looked at Nina. "Nina, I need you to breath while I see how close we are to holding your child. Nina I have great news. In at most a half hour you'll be holding your baby. Now I need you to start to push as hard as you can. I know you can do it." Nina pushes with all her might. "Come on Nina, you need to push harder, you can do it." Then Nina finds the power within herself that Yue was talking about. With one final push Elvira was holding the baby in her arms. "Father, I need a towel to wrap the baby in. we can't let the baby get cold." Then she looked at Nina with a smile on her face. "Nina, you have a son." She wrapped the baby in the towel her father provided and handed him to his mother. "Nina, Drake, meet your son. Your firstborn son. He is beautiful. Congratulations, I am very happy for you. We are going to give you a few moments alone with your son. If you need anything we'll be in the next room." Elvira healed Nina and walked towards the living room.

There she ran into Luke. "Where the _hell _have you been? I had to deliver Nina's baby without you. I was so nervous that something was going to go wrong and you would not be able to be found. You are lucky that everything turned out okay or I would be setting you on fire." Elvira said as she clenched her fists at her sides.

"Elvira you need to relax. This was all planned. I needed to test your abilities somehow. And I was here the whole time. I was watching over you. I was invisible and right behind you for in case you needed my help. I figured what better way to see what you have learned than to put you in a real situation where your training was needed. You did wonderfully. But I can see that I have taught you all I can. You did wonderfully sweetheart. Really. I hope you can forgive me, but I could not think of any better way. I am sorry." When he saw her relax he attempted to hug her. She gladly hugged him back when she understood why everything happened. "I am going to go check on Nina and the baby. Excuse me." He hugged her one more time and then went into the bedroom. 5 minutes later he stuck his head out of the door. "Elvira can you come in here please? Nina wants to speak to you."

Elvira nodded and walked into the bedroom as Luke walked out. "Hi, Nina, how are you feeling? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Elvira, everything is fine. I wanted to thank you and beg your forgiveness. Luke asked us last week if we would pretend he was not around when the baby was born because he wanted to test you. It may have been cruel, but some things can only be learned by doing them." She then looked at Drake with a smile. "Elvira, we were wondering if you would help us name our son. We have tried many names on him, but none seem to fit. None seem to be him."

"Of course I forgive you, and all of you were right about needing to do things to learn them, but it was still a mean thing to do. I was so nervous that something bad might happen, but I guess I did pretty good. Can I hold him; I may be able to read his name by getting a premonition." Nina handed the baby to her. Elvira closed her eyes and when she opened them they were silver. She closed her eyes and opened them again and they were back to their normal violet color.

"I have learned his name. Alcard. That is the name meant for this little boy. His name means 'once blessed'. I think that is a perfect name for such a perfect boy." She then handed him back to Nina. "Really, Nina, congratulations, you did a very good job. I have to take mom home now before she gets over excited. We do not need that now do we?" She then left the room smiling as she went.

****

October 31, 47999

It was 9:00 PM when Yue woke with a pain in her stomach. "Hellboy, come here! I need you!" Yue screamed as the pain made her body convulse. He came running into the room with Elvira following a few feet behind. He had fear written all over his face.

He felt the pain that was coursing through her body with each contraction. "Honey, it is okay. We will get you through this. Elvira I need you to get Luke."He said as he walked through the door to his wife's side. "This baby is coming now. Just wait Yue; pretty soon we will be holding our son or daughter in our arms."

"Mom, will you be okay?"Elvira said with tears streaming down her face. She walked to her mother's side and held her hand. "I am worried about you."

"Yes, I'll be fine. I promise you have nothing to worry about. Just listen to Hellboy and do what he asks."She said through clamped teeth as pain rippled through her body again.

_`Luke, we need you now. Mom is going to have the baby.' _Elvira relayed the message to Luke as she ran into the hall to get towels out of the closet. Nathan ran past Elvira when he heard their mother screaming in pain.

_`I am on my way. Get a towel ready for me.' _He felt her worry for her mother and the baby she carried. Her worry made him happy to know that she cared for her mother and half brother or sister so much. It made him remember what he was like at her age with his mother and friends. _`Sweetheart, don't worry your mom will be ok. Pretty soon you will have another brother or sister.'_

** "**Hellboy, it hurts so much. It didn't hurt with Nathan or Elvira. I hope the baby is okay."Yue winced as another contraction rippled through her body.

** "**I know baby, just breathe."He sat behind her on the bed and rubbed her shoulders. "I need to see how far along you are." _`Luke where are you? Her contractions are a minute apart.'_ Hellboy asked as fear and Yue's pain swept through his body.

_`I am almost there. I am going as fast as I can. It is pretty hard to not be noticed on such a bright night. Just make sure she is comfortable.'_

"Honey, Luke is on his way. Just continue to breathe. We can do this together."Luke arrived right as another contraction came upon her body.

_`Mom, Nathan and I will be waiting in the garden until the baby is born. We don't want to get in the way.' _

_`Ok, but be careful vampires are famous for attacking when people are distracted.'_

Luke appeared by her side a second later. "Yue, I need you to start to push your child into this world." Yue pushed for what seemed like hours before her child was born. Luke then looked at her with a smile and said, "Yue, what are you going to name your daughter?"

Hellboy looked at him with a smile on his face and a tear in his eyes. "I have a daughter?"

He handed the baby to Yue and started to heal her. Hellboy was looking over her shoulder at their daughter. "I think we should name her Raven Dark Nix. We can name her after my grandmother and yours. I think it is a perfect name for her. What do you think?" Hellboy nodded in agreement. Yue was surprised when she noticed the black hair that covered her head and silver eyes that reflected the moon light. She also noticed the crescent moon birthmark on her hip that shined blood red every time the moonlight hit it. "She is beautiful, she looks like an angel. I cannot believe we can finally hold her in our arms." _`Elvira, Nathan, come meet your new sister. She is beautiful.'_

There was a knock at the door. The door opened revealing Nathan and Elvira waiting to meet their baby sister. They walked into the room and started to cry when they saw her in their mother's loving arms. "Elvira, Nathan, this is your baby sister Raven Dark Nix. She is now under your protection." Yue handed her to Hellboy as he continued speaking. "You must never let anything happen to her for as long as you live. Promise me." Hellboy said while holding his daughter.

"We promise." Elvira and Nathan said together. They walked over to their mother and sat on either side of her. "Congratulations, mom. We are very proud of you." Then they kissed her.

Hellboy then handed Raven to Elvira. She looked at her little sister with a smile, and then her eyes became silver as she read her future. Then her eyes were normal again, "Little sister, you have a very big life ahead of you. You will lead many adventures and save many lives. For that you will be famous. Welcome to the world te sisar (my sister). I love you and will always protect you. I will never let anyone harm you until the day I die."

She then handed her sister to Nathan and then walked over to Hellboy. "Congratulations dad. You finally have a daughter."

"Elvira, I have always had a daughter, even though it took years for her to recognize me as her dad. You have and always will be my daughter no matter what anyone says. You may not be my daughter by blood, but you still are my daughter. I love you." Hellboy said as he hugged her. _`You will always be my daughter now matter what happens.'_

"Little Raven, I am your brother Nathan. I have waited so long to meet you. I want you to know that you live in a family where you are very loved and will always be in safe hands. I can promise it. I hope you are used to the sound of father singing because you're going to hear it more often now that you are born. He will sing to you everyday." I figured you needed to be warned.

"I heard that Nathan. My singing is not that bad." He looked at his tired wife, "I think we have all seen enough excitement for one night. We need sleep. Luke thank you again for helping us through this. You are a great friend." Hellboy said with a smile. Everyone then went to their rooms so that they could get a few hours sleep before sunrise came around.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

One Week Later

Elvira walked through the hallway on her way to the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door. She turned and walked toward the living room. She opened the door to find her mother, and new baby sister Raven. "Mom, what are you doing here?" She looked at her little sister with a smile. "She is so cute." She grabbed her sister and hugged her close to her body. "Come in, I am so glad to see you." She led her mother into the living room to find her father standing by the fireplace. "Dad, mom and Raven came to visit us."

Impmon turned around with a smile on his face. "Yue, hello. How are you feeling? Are you completely healed? I can guess that you were really tired lately due to lack of sleep. I remember when Elvira was born we didn't sleep very often till she was at least 2 years old." Impmon said as he rubbed his hand over Raven's cheek.

"I am fine. Thank you. She is actually better than Elvira was at her age. She is already sleeping through the night. She is either a very good child or is very special. Or maybe she is just very caring." Yue and Impmon started laughing. "But anyway, I figured that my daughter needed to see her little sister. And Elvira be careful, sometimes when she gets upset her emotions control her-" Raven started crying before Yue could finish her sentence. Then Elvira was hit with a bolt of lightning. Then Yue winced. "Powers. Sorry honey, I tried to tell you. But I was not fast enough. Forgive me."

Elvira started to hush her little sister. Once Raven stopped crying she looked at her mother. "It's okay mom. If you remember Nathan was the same way. I think she just needs a nap." Elvira waved her hand and a crib appeared in the corner of the room. She then placed her sister in it and covered her up. "She'll be fine now. She's just tired. She is so cute." She said with a smile on her face.

Just then Hellboy and Nathan appeared on the couch. Elvira quickly turned around and put her fingers over their lips to keep them quiet. _`We just got Raven to calm down in a strange place. Keep your voices down. We do not need her hitting more people with lightning, and I wouldn't want to get hit a second time.'_ She removed her fingers as the men nodded in agreement.

"Yue, darling why didn't you tell me that you were leaving? I love to see Elvira." He walked over to her and hugged her. "She is special to me and her little brother. How are you Elvi? I have missed you lately. Why haven't you come around a lot?"

"Sorry, dad. I have been very distracted lately. Father has been training me to control my emotions so they don't take over my powers. He says that it will make things easier for me. That way if I get mad or upset my powers won't be used against me."

"I think that is a very good idea. Impmon and I both saw what your emotions can make you do when you killed that vampire a few months ago. I would not like to be against you if you're pissed off."

"I had my first test of what father taught me when Raven hit me with a bolt of lightning because she did not know where she was. I got mad, but I still had control. That is part of the reason I made you two be quiet, I don't know how long I can control myself, so I do not want to try it a second time." She then looked at her little brother with concern. "Nathan why are you being so quiet today? Usually you are admiring me like I am some sort of god. Are you feeling alright?"

During the whole conversation Nathan had been sitting in a rocking chair rocking his little sister. He got up and walked over to Elvira still holding their baby sister. "I am fine Elvi; I have been really tired lately because I have not been able to sleep because I am worried about her. I am afraid that she may be hurt by someone or something. I have not been able to sleep ever since she was born. I don't want anything to happen to her. She is so vulnerable right now. I am afraid for her because of the past our family has gone through. Even when you and I were babies."

Elvira put her hand on her brother's shoulder, "Nathan, no one would hurt her. She has everyone in this family to help defend and protect her. Look at the people around you. We are all here for her. We promise." Everyone nodded in agreement. "See, no one will let anything happen to her. Nathan I have an idea. How about tonight you stay here with father and I so you can get some sleep. I will also make it so that you will be the first to know if anything is happens or if anything is wrong with Raven. I promise."

Nathan looked at his little sister for a few minutes before looking at Elvira and saying, "Okay, but I am still going to be worried." Elvira grabbed her baby sister form Nathan and then made sure that they had a strong mental connection so that he was always sure that nothing was going to happen to her. Then she sent her mother and Hellboy home with Raven so that Nathan could try to get some sleep.

"Nathan, go lay down, I will wake you up for dinner. You need to rest. You can use my room." Nathan looked at her with worry. "I promise that nothing will happen to her. If anything does happen to her I will let you attack me with every magical power you have. I promise. It's the first door on the left."

Nathan walked away with his head hung low. He could be heard muttering under his breath. Impmon looked at Elvira with a weird look on his face. "Is he going to be okay? I am worried about him."

"He'll be fine father. He is strong like us. He just needs to get his thoughts together."

****

Nathan woke at 4:30 A.M. Because he was hearing a voice in his head. He tried to see if he knew the voice, but he had never heard it before. But it was calling him. Saying his name over and over. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" He said while getting off the bed to see if it was someone in the house.

_`Nathan, ekä.'_ (Brother)

Nathan looked around the room to see if he was hearing things. "Who are you? And why do you call me brother?"

_`Nathan, you are my brother.'_

"Very funny Ellie, but I am not in the mood for jokes right now." Nathan said as he walked towards Impmon's room to get Elvira to leave him alone. He opened the door to find her sound asleep next to her father. "Who are you and why are you bothering me?"

_`Brother, calm down. It's me, Raven. Your little sister._ The voice said in a whisper in his mind.

"You can't be Raven. She is only two weeks old. She cannot even talk yet, yet you expect me to believe you when you tell me you're my newborn baby sister. Give me a break. I was not born yesterday."

_`I am Raven. I have a birthmark on my hip that is a crescent moon, you have a lightning bolt on your hip, and our sister Elvira has a purple dragon on her hip. You have to believe m, I am your sister._ "How did you know about my birthmark? No one knows about that except mom, dad, Elvira and Impmon. It was a family secret; okay I am definitely going nuts. I think I am talking to my baby sister. I must be dreaming."

_`I have one more piece of information that can prove who I am. Today I hit Elvira with a lightning bolt when mom and I came to visit her because I had never been in her house before. Then you and father showed up a few minutes later and you rocked me to sleep. I am able to talk to you because of the spell Elvira put on us. This is what the spell does. She made it so I could talk to you through my mind.'_

"Raven?!? Are you alright? Is someone trying to harm you?"

_`Nothing is wrong. I woke up and was lonely, so I found you. I figured why not talk to my own brother to calm my loneliness. I am sorry that I scared you when I first called you, but I was still getting the hang of talking to you this way.'_

"I forgive you. I could never be mad at my little sister. Do want me to come to you and help you go back to sleep? It would not be a problem. I could be there in a second."

_`You don't have to...'_ before she could finish her sentence Nathan appeared beside her crib to soothe her. `_You didn't have to do the. We could have talked distantly.'_

"Nonsense. It was nothing. I can tell you a story if you want. Just name it."

_`Tell me about when I was born. No one has yet. Surprisingly.'_

"Okay. I like that story anyway. Well, I am going to go back to when mom told us all about you. We learned about you on December 20th. Mom had come home to find me, Elvira, and Impmon asleep on the couch because we were all waiting to make sure she was ok. She woke us up and we learned about you. We were all so excited. A few days after we learned you were coming into our lives Dracula told us that his lifemate Nina was also pregnant. She was so surprised when she learned that she and mom were going through their pregnancies together.

When mom was four months pregnant dad was possessed by a vampire. It was sent to kill mom and you. I was able to distract the vampire long enough for mom to escape and get help. Mom went to our sister Elvira. Elvira and Impmon came a few minutes separate of each other. Elvira went out into the yard in search of the vampire. She found it hiding in the shed. When the vampire emerged she tricked it into possessing her instead dad.

Once the vampire entered her body she let it believe that it had total control and then she took over. She banished the vampire from her body and then set it on fire. The vampire disappeared before dad and Impmon even had a chance to help her. We knew from then on that she was stronger than any of us ever thought. They came back to Elvira's house to find me and mom sitting on the couch anxiously awaiting their return with hopefully good news.

Mom and dad made up of course then we all slept in Elvira's house for the night because it was three in the morning when all was said and done. The next morning we went home. Nothing else really happened except dad making us promise that we would not attempt to find out your gender before you were born. He was worried that it might jinx your birth because mine and Elvira's gender was known before we were born and we were attacked by vampires at the latest a week after we were born.

On October 19th Elvira was asked by Dracula to bring the whole family to his house because Nina was in labor. Luke had been called to deliver the baby like he usually does for everyone, but he seemed strangely absent. So Elvira had to deliver Nina's son. You have not met him yet, but you will soon. It turned out that it was a test Luke had set up for Elvira because he was training her to take his place as he got older. The baby was delivered safely and everyone was happy.

Afterwards we took mom home because we did not want to the excitement to get to you and get you over stressed. Then on October 31st at 9:00 mom yelled for dad because you decided to enter the world. Luke showed up five minutes later. Elvira and I stayed in the garden until you entered the world two hours later. Dad cried because he had you, his first girl by blood. Do you know that you share a birthday with Impmon?" He looked down at Raven to find her asleep in his arms. He placed her in her crib then teleported back to Elvira's.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

January 19, 48001

"Nathan, get Raven and come on, we're going to be late!" Yue said trying to get everything together and hoped that they don't forget anything. "I can tell that Elvira is already mad at us. We should have been there thirty minutes ago." Nathan appeared pushing Raven in her stroller. "Where is your father?" Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "Hellboy, where are you? We're late. Hurry up."

Hellboy entered 5 minutes later with a package under his arm. "Sorry honey, I had to finish wrapping Luke's present. Do we have everything now?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay, lets go." Hellboy grabbed Yue's hand and teleported with her to Elvira's. Nathan teleported with Raven a few seconds later.

"Where have you guys been, your late. Did something happen? Luke will be here any minute. I could have used the help earlier when I was setting up."

Nathan was the first to come forward and say anything. "We are truly sorry sis, but last night we got to bed late because Raven decided she didn't want to sleep at all. We finally got her to sleep at three and because of that we overslept. I hope you can forgive us. It was out of our control."

"I guess it's okay, but next time tell me so I don't worry. I really thought that you may have been harmed. Pretty soon I was going to send father searching for you." she walked over to the stroller and picked up her little sister. "Dad you can put your present on the table in the kitchen." She turned her attention to her baby sister. Ever since her conversation with Nathan Raven has learned to talk to everyone else the same way. "Hello Raven, how are you feeling today? Are you the cause of all this trouble?"

_`Yes, I am. And it was fun.' _Raven placed her head on Elvira's shoulder in affection. _`I love you sissy.'_

"You're not getting out of trouble that easily. I used to play those trick, who do you think you're talking to here? I was the original trouble maker. Mom and father barely slept until I was two. You have a lot to learn little one, but for now you are off the hook until further notice. And I love you too." she kissed raven's forehead. _`Everyone hide, Luke is here._ Elvira watched everyone hide as Luke knocked on the door. Still holding Raven she went to the door. She opened it and gave Luke a hug and wished him happy birthday.

"Hi Elvira. What is so important that I had to rush over here?" he saw Raven in her arms. "Is something wrong with little Raven? Is she sick?" She led him into the house. Right as they got into the living room everyone came out of hiding and yelled surprise at the top of their lungs. "Elvira? No one is really hurt are they?"

"No, sorry. But if I had said something else you would have been suspicious of our plan. I hope you can forgive me. But if it makes you feel better it proves that a lot of people care about you. I mean look at my house, it's full of people here for your birthday."

"I guess I can overlook your lie just this once. Thank you for this. No one has ever thrown me a party since I was a fledgling. I really mean it." He hugged her. "Thank you. You have really made this a happy and wonderful day. I just figured that today would be a normal day of healing people and no one knowing that it was really my birthday, but you proved me wrong." He wiped away a tear that streamed down his cheek. "Let's get this party started. What do you say?"

****

Three hours later everyone had left. Elvira and her family were all sitting on the couch with Luke ready to pass out. Baby Raven was sleeping quietly in Nathan's arms. Elvira placed her hand on Luke's shoulder. "So, Luke. Did you like your party or did it bore you so much that it made you tired?"

Luke started laughing. "Are you kidding? That was the best party I have ever had. You have even done better than your father for a specific reason. He could never keep parties a secret for very long. He was always bad at things like that."

"Hey, give me some credit, I tried. I may not have been perfect, but I tried. And do you know how hard it was for me not to tell you everything. Every time I got near telling you I got hit in the butt with lightning by my own daughter. She was always in my mind making sure I did not do anything."

"I guess we can give you some credit. But not too much. I mean, you were under supervision. That is the only reason you prevailed." Luke laughed with Impmon as they looked at each other with surprise and happiness just like old friends.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

March 13, 48001

"Mom, where are the new diapers? Raven needs to be changed."

"They're in the bag still honey; I did not get to put them away yet." She walked into the room carrying the new diapers. "Here you go sweetheart. How is she doing today? Has she calmed down since earlier? I noticed lately that you are the only person who can ever calm her if she had a moment. Why is that? Is there something I don't know about yet?" Yue said as she handed Nathan the diapers.

"Well, remember after she was born Elvira made it so that I could know the moment something's wrong with Raven or if she feels scared. Well, that spell backfired a little and made it so that I could hear raven's thoughts and she can hear mine. It has been like that for a while. So now whenever something is wrong she tells me what is bothering her and I fix it." He said as he put the new diaper on Raven. He then picked her up and held her in his arms and began to rock her back and forth. "We have had a very strong connection ever since that day. I love her so much mom and I don't want her harmed. I feel the same way about Raven that I feel about Elvira. I don't want to lose a sister. Without my sisters I would not be the man I am today. My sisters helped shape me into what I am. They gave me the experience I needed to do the things I do. And I love them for that."

He looked down at Raven who had fallen asleep in his arms. He placed a kiss on her forehead and placed her in her crib before leaving the room so that she could sleep in peace. "Nathan, you are a very sweet man and you always will be. Your sisters are lucky to have you. You are always a good man. Your sisters have just brought more of it out in you. Nathan, I know that you will always be a good man.

Nathan, when you were born I asked Elvira to read your future. She told me that you would be special. She told me that you would be like your father, that you would be courageous and that you would help anyone who needed you. I can see now that she was right. Your sister was right. You are special and you always will be. And for that your father and I love you." She said as she pulled him close to her body for a hug.

****

"Father, where is my sword? Did you hide it again? I need to practice with it." She walked into the living room to find her father sitting on the couch reading a book. He did not notice her enter to room. She quickly hit him with a bolt of lightning on his leg.

He jumped off the couch and looked at her with surprise as she walked toward him. "Elvira! What was that for? I wasn't even bothering you and I still get attacked."

"That is for ignoring me. I know you heard me and I am pretty sure you hid my sword again. Just hand it over and we won't have a problem." She watched her father as he got into a fighting stance. "Father, I don't have time for this. Come on; just tell me where my sword is. Mom is waiting for me." _`Mom, I am going to be a little late. Father hid my sword again, and now he wants me to fight him to get it back.' _

_`Okay honey. Just be careful. I don't want either of you hurt. Promise me.'_ Yue said with desperation in Elvira's head.

_`Ok, I won't hurt him, much. I think he is waiting for me to hurt him one of these days.'_ Elvira looked at her father with a smile. "Well, father if you want to fight so be it, but remember I have things to do today. So can we get this over and done with quick?"

"Very funny, but you must remember that not everything is fast and easy. Sometimes you need to think before you act. You may have been fast enough every other time, but what are you going to do if you meet someone stronger than you? They could knock you on your butt in five seconds flat and chain you to a wall and let your family think you're dead."

The smile on Elvira's face went away as what her father said hit home. "Father. I am sorry. I had no-"

He raised his hand and cut her off. "Elvira, I am not trying to make you feel guilty, I am trying to make you learn from my mistake. When that happened I was trying to show off to your mother, not paying attention to what was going on around me. I was like you and never thought that anything would harm me, but I learned the hard way and don't want the same thing to happen to you. I love you, Elvira. I care about you. Even if I don't show it often enough. It may seem like the things I teach you are worthless, but at least you will know them even if you don't need them. I don't want you to need something in a battle and not know how to do it."

"Okay. I guess your right father. I am sorry, but can we do this when I get back? Mom is waiting for me. I told her that I could do swordsmanship practice today."

"Okay. If you want your sword just call it to you in your mind. I am surprised your mother has not taught you that yet. Just think about holding your sword and it will appear in your hands." Impmon said as he walked toward her.

"Mom said something about it, and I have tried it. But I can never do it when I want to. It only works when I am in desperate need of it. But I will try it." Elvira closed her eyes and thought of the sword in her hands. The way it felt when she wrapped her fingers over the leather grip. She thought of the heaviness of the sword in her hands.

_`Elvira, open your eyes.'_

She opened her eyes to see the sword between her hands. "I did it! I really did it. I can't believe it." She rolled the sword between her hands. "Thanks father. I have to go, but when I get back we'll fight." She kissed her father before disappearing.

****

Yue was sitting in the lawn chair waiting for Elvira to arrive when someone came behind her and put their hands over her eyes. "Guess who."

Yue knew right away that it was Elvira, but she decided to have some fun and mess with her daughter. "Hellboy? When did your hands get so small and your voice get so high pitched? If this is some spell to make me love you more then it backfired because it creeps me out."

Elvira removed her hands and stood in front of her mother. "Mom! How could you mistake dad for me? I am so much cuter than him. And what do you mean my voice creeps you out?!?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Elvira, relax. I knew it was you the whole time. Do you think I don't know my own daughter? So who won the fight?" Yue said as she hugged her daughter.

"We didn't fight yet. We had a long talk. And dad taught me how to call my sword. I actually did it. I can't believe I did it." Elvira said as Nathan came out into the yard.

"What did you do Elvira? Finally beat mom in swordsmanship." He said as he walked toward her with a smile on his face.

"No, Nathan. I finally was able to call my sword to me. I finally did it."

"Good job sis. And Elle, I wanted to thank you." Nathan said as he hugged her.

"Thank me for what? What did I do?"

"Remember the spell that you put on me and Raven that made it so I would know if she was in trouble?" She nodded. "Well, the spell backfired slightly and made it so that I could hear her thoughts and she can hear mine. That has made things much easier for all of us. Now I can tell mom what is wrong with Raven and she doesn't cry as much."

"You're welcome? Why did you not tell me about this sooner?" Elvira said.

"I never got a chance to till now. So like I said, thanks Elle. I can see your about to start your practice with mom. Mind if I watch. I may learn something."

"It's fine with me. Is it okay with you mom?" Yue nodded. "Okay Nathan, just stay out of the way. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I promise to be good." _`Mom, give me the signal when I can join in a surprise Elvira. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees what I know.' _

_`I will honey, just play dumb for now.' _"Let's see where your practice has taken you shall we. Call your sword." Elvira did like her father told her and the sword appeared in her hand again. "Good, now we fight." She ran at Elvira with her sword above her head. Right as she was about to swing her sword at Elvira she blocked the attack. Yue back up as Elvira swung at her.

Nathan watched in anticipation waiting for the signal. Then he saw it. His mother winked at him. He quietly got up and called a sword into his hands. He slowly crept up behind Elvira preparing to strike. He raised the sword above his head ready to swing. He looked at his mother one last time then started to bring the sword down toward his sister.

****

Elvira had her back to her brother thinking that he was just watching them to get a few pointers. Then the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She held her sword above her head blocking yet another attack from her mother. In the sword she saw the reflection of her brother about to bring his sword down near her shoulder.

Elvira quickly ducked and swung herself behind her mother. Nathan missed. Then they both came at her swords swinging. "This is so not fair. There is only one of me and two of you." _`Father, I need your aid. They are tag teaming me.'_ Impmon appeared a second later to help his daughter.

They ended up splitting up. Elvira fought her brother and Impmon fought Yue. All that could be heard was the twang of metal hitting metal. Elvira was able to stop each attack from her brother. At the last second she was about to go after him with her sword when he screamed, "Stop. Raven is crying." Then he disappeared.

****

Nathan appeared in Raven's room to find Hellboy fighting a vampire that was trying to kill her. _`It's ok Raven, I am here. Calm down. We'll save you. Mom, Elle, Impmon! Come quickly to Raven's room. I need your help. A vampire is trying to kill her.'_ Right after Nathan sent out his call his mom, sister and Impmon appeared to help. The women surrounded the crib as the three men attacked the vampire.

_`Mom, I am getting Raven out of here. Create a distraction for me so we are not noticed when we leave._ She then looked at Raven with a smile. _`It's ok Raven. I need you to quiet down sweety. I am getting you out of here.'_ Elvira put her sword in its sheath and leaned over the side of the crib to grab her baby sister. She hugged Raven to her chest and then disappeared. The rest of the family fought the vampire until he was dead. Then they headed toward Elvira.

****

Elvira appeared in her father's bedroom of their shared house. "Raven, you have no idea how lucky you are that I messed up that spell. If not for my mistake Nathan would not have been able to tell us you were in danger. I guess I did something right for once, huh."

_`You did very good sissy. Now matter what you think.'_

"What is going on? This is really creepy."

_`You're doing better than Nathan. He thought vampires were messing with him. I have gotten stronger so now I can speak to anyone I choose as long as they are close to me. Not just Nathan. He is getting really boring.' _Elvira burst out laughing at what her little sister just told her. _` When we first talked Nathan thought I was trying to make him crazy.' _

_`Someone is coming. I need you to be quiet for a few minutes. Even if someone scares you, try to remain calm. We will do this together.' _ Elvira did a scan of the house and found that her family had returned to make sure she and Raven were safe. _`It's ok Raven, it's just our family.'_ "We're up here." Everyone appeared in Impmon's room to find Elvira sitting with Raven on the bed. "I am guessing the vampire is dead?"

"Yeah, it is. That was a good idea, getting Raven out of there. That way none of us was distracted. You really can think on your feet. Good job darling." Impmon said as he sat next to her. "The vampire didn't notice that the two of you had left until we were about to take out his heart."

Elvira looked at Hellboy and saw the gash on his arm. "Dad, come here. Let me heal you." He walked to her side and she placed her hand over his wound and healed him. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks sweetie." Raven looked up at him. "Hi, baby girl. We are lucky you didn't get hurt." Elvira handed Raven to him. "Thanks for taking her out Elvira. None of us thought of that. It was a very smart thing to do." He pulled her close and hugged her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

October 22, 48001

_ `Honey, did you get everything we need for Raven's birthday next week? We need to make sure that he first birthday goes off without any problems. I want to make sure that everything is ready, and before you even say it, I am not overreacting.'_ Yue said to Hellboy through their mind connection so that Raven would not hear about what they were planning for her.

_ `Relax honey, I got everything. It is hidden at Elvira's house. She is guarding it with her life. She promised me that. Now will you relax before you have a panic attack or something? I do not want to have to rush you to the hospital because of a panic attack.'_ Hellboy walked into the living room to find Yue sitting on the couch holding Raven who was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. "You two look so cute together. It's like you two were meant for each other." He laughed as he sat next to Yue on the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and put his other hand under Raven's head.

"But seriously, I can't wait to see the look on her face next week. I am getting like Impmon. I feel like giving it to her right now. Her cute face does not make it any easier to resist the urge to give her the present either." He said with a smile on his face as Raven woke up and yawned. When she looked around and saw Hellboy, she reached her arms toward him and giggled.

"She wants you. Now you are in trouble. She just woke from her nap and is probably very energized." Yue said with a smile. She then handed Raven to him. She got up and left the room. _`You better not ruin the surprise or you're in trouble with me.'_

`_I'll be good, I promise.'_ He looked at Raven and kissed her forehead. "Hello, Raven. How's my little girl today? Did you just get up from your nap?"

She smiled at him again. "Dad."

"Did you just say dad? Oh my god. Yue come here. I have a surprise for you." He said as he smiled at his daughter.

"What is it? Did you ruin things?" Yue said as she walked into the room.

"No, I did not ruin things, just listen. Do it again, baby."

"Do what again?"

"Dad." Raven looked at Yue. "Mom." Nathan entered the room and she looked toward him and pointed. "Brother."

Yue's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Oh my god, she said her first words. Raven, you said your first words. I am so proud of you. That's my baby girl." A tear streamed down Yue's cheek. "I can't believe she is talking." _`Elvira you will never guess what happened. Come here and I will show you.'_

Elvira appeared next to her mother a few seconds later. "Mom, what is going on? Your emotions are all over the place. Is everything okay?" Elvira grabbed Raven's hand.

"Elli."

"She spoke. She said my name. I can't believe it. She said my name." Raven started to giggle. "Oh my god. She sure is special. I cannot believe how fast she is progressing. I think that spell may have done more than we think."

"Yeah, but that spell also helped us save her, Elli. You need to remember that." Nathan said as he walked toward his sisters. "I think that Raven will be fine, she may be progressing a little faster than normal, but she is okay. And it makes things a little easier for us all. Especially since she only talks to me. Mom and dad were getting jealous."

"She only talked to you?" _`You never told him that you talked to me, and you never tried talking to mom and dad? You are definitely a weird child. I am telling them now.'_ "She talked to me too Nathan. I am very surprised that she did not talk to mom and dad though. I wonder why she only talked to us. Raven what is the reason for that? Do they scare you or something? I can understand you being scared of dad, but mom? She is so gentle and friendly, unless she has a sword in her hand."

_ `I did not want to freak them out. I was afraid they would act like our ekä. They would just think that a vampire had infiltrated their thoughts. And I did not want to explain myself again.'_

"Understood. But just think about this, in a matter of a week you'll be a year old Ray. You have really grown over this past year." Elvira said as Raven rubbed her head on Elvira's chest.

"Elvira can I talk to you outside please?" Yue asked as she got up.

"Sure mom." They walked out to the garden. "What's up?"

"Is your father connected to your mind?" Elvira shook her head no. "Well just be sure and block your mind from everyone." Elvira did as she was told. "Did your father find out yet about the double party for him and raven?"

"No, he thinks that the party is just for Raven. I told him that his party was a few days after hers. He has no idea."

"Good, I don't want to ruin anything, or have anything ruined by Hellboy. He doesn't even know about the party also being for Impmon because they talk everyday and knowing Hellboy he would not be able to contain himself."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

October 31, 48001

"Dad, will you hurry up. We're going to be late for raven's birthday party. What is it with you? You always take forever when we're in a hurry don't you. Just come on. I promise you look fine." Elvira said while she waited in the living room for her father to come downstairs. She heard him coming one second before he appeared next to her. "It's about time; we are going to be late. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and teleported them to right outside her mother's house.

_`Mom, we're here. Get everyone ready.'_

_ `Thanks sweetheart. We're ready.'_

Elvira raised her hand and knocked on the door. He mother answered and waved them in. She then led them into the living room. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Impmon and Raven!"

Impmon looked at Elvira with a grin. _`You planned this? Why did you not tell me? I look like a fool. Everyone is dressed up and I am in jeans and a tee shirt. You are in so much trouble when we get home young lady. _He sent a vision of teeth snapping in her mind. She just shrugged and gave him a "who me" look.

"Would I ever do something like this for you father? I mean really, I would never do anything like this, I never have before. So what makes you think I would now? I am completely innocent. Actually mom planned it all. I was just sworn to secrecy. So in truth I am a victim here, just like you."

"So, your mother is the one who needs punishment. I can have that arranged." He looks at Yue who is across the room holding Raven. "She better hide from me for a while if she wants to live."

"Oh, father. Relax and have fun. This party is for you and Raven. Just enjoy yourself and try to have fun. Please, for me?"

"Fine. I will try. But I won't promise you anything. But you and your mother are going to pay later for this." Impmon said as he hugged her.

"Thanks, father. I am going to go see mom. Excuse me." She kissed her father before walking towards her mother. "Hi, mom. I think I better warn you. Father plans on killing us after this is over. How is Raven doing? Is she having fun?"

"Yeah. She is just a little nervous with so many people around." Raven looked at Elvira with worried eyes and reached her arms towards her. "I think she wants you."

Elvira grabbed Raven. "What's the matter little sisar? Why are you so scared? No one will let anything happen to you. You know that. And if it makes you feel any better you're doing better than my father. He is freaking out because he is 'under dressed.' According to him mom and I deserve to be punished. Do you agree with him?"

_`I would never want to punish you sissy. You are too much fun to punish. If he comes after you let me know and I will help you and mommy fight him off. With us three women together we are very powerful. We are always at our highest power when we are together. Nothing can stop us. So what are we going to do now? I say we go see your father and attack him before he can get you and mommy.'_

"If you say so. But I did not start anything you did." Elvira looked at her mother. "I will watch her for a while mom. Go relax and talk to people." Elvira walked with Raven toward Impmon. "Hi father, look who I found. She wanted to see you." Elvira handed Raven to her father.

"Happy birthday Raven. How does it feel to be a year old now?" Impmon said before placing a kiss on her cheek.

_`I feel okay. And happy birthday to you too. It seems we have the same birthday. I wish I had something to give you. All I own is a bottle, but I don't think you can use that.'_ They both laughed at her remark.

"The little smile on your face is enough of a present. I will never need anything else." Impmon said as he hugged her again. "Elvira, why do I have the feeling that you and Raven are planning something? And why does it feel like I am going to be the one in trouble after you're done?"

"Would I ever do something like that father? I am a kind gentle person who would never hurt a fly. Even you know that. I am harmless." Elvira said with a smile on her face.

"Sure, if you say so." he handed Raven back to her. "Excuse me. I have to talk to Luke. Happy birthday again little one. Enjoy yourself." he said before kissing Elvira on the cheek then walking away.

_`He really needs to calm down. He thinks we are out to kill him or something. When really I just want to set his leg on fire. I would never kill anyone unless I had a good reason. We will get him later.' _Raven winked at Elvira. _`So what do we do now? Can we go see Alcard? He is fun to play with.'_

Elvira smiled at her sister for a few seconds. "Sure. But I think that you have the hots for him." A look of anger crossed Raven's face. Then Elvira's leg was on fire. Elvira quickly put out the flames with a wave of her hand. "That was not nice Raven. Why would you do that to me? I was only joking with you and I get set on fire. I feel bad for father now that I know what you are going to do to him. Come on; let's go find Drake, Nina, and Alcard before I get set on fire again."

Elvira saw Drake in the corner of the room with Nina holding their son. Drake saw her immediately and waved her over. "Hey Elvira. Happy birthday Raven. I can see that you are just like Alcard, don't plan on sleeping any time soon. Where does all of your energy come from? Do you have a hidden jar of energy or something?" Drake said as he handed Raven a brand new rattle. "I give this to you in the hopes that it distracts you from using your powers on people. Now that does not mean you can attack people with it either."

Raven gave the rattle an experimental shake. She smiled when she heard the sound it produced. _`Thanks I love it. It's so beautiful. It looks like my birthmark. How did you achieve that?'_

"It was nothing for a cute little girl like you." Drake said as Alcard grabbed Raven's hand. "Hey, look at that. They act like they are connected. How cute."

"Can I hold Alcard?" Elvira said as she watched Raven play with him.

"Sure, but he likes to squirm if I am not the one holding him. So you may have to hold him tight. Do you want me to hold Raven while you hold him?" Drake said as he handed his son to Elvira.

"No thanks. I am okay with both of them." Alcard looked up at Elvira and smiled at her. "Hey little guy. What are you doing? You don't seem like a squirmer to me. I think your father is just crazy." Alcard laughed at her. Then he looked at Raven and started playing with her. "They are so cute together, aren't they? I wonder who Alcard will look like when he grows up. But we won't know for a while now will we?" Elvira said while laughing at her little sister and Alcard playing together.

****

"Mom, we better hurry up with the cleaning. The sun is rising pretty soon, Raven is not used to it yet. I will finish cleaning up then I'll go home." Elvira said as she picked wrapping paper and threw it in the garbage bag next to her.

"Okay, honey. Thanks for the help. Will you be stopping by again tonight?" Yue said as little Raven fell asleep in her arms.

"I will try to come back. It depends on what comes up. But I will try my best." She gave her mother a kiss then leaned down to kiss her baby sister. "Enjoy your sleep mom. Tell dad and Nathan I said good night?"

"I will. Bye sweetie."

"Bye mom. Love you." Elvira called out as she watched her mother walk away. She finished cleaning up then headed to the house she shared with her father. She found him sitting on the couch. "Hello father. How are things going? Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"Hey baby girl. Everything is fine. And I still owe you for the birthday surprise. Thanks for reminding me." Impmon said as he got off the couch.

"Don't even try it father. I am not in the mood right now." he advanced towards her. "I am serious father stop it." he stood right in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "What is going on? I am confused."

"Thanks for the party. I had a lot of fun. I was embarrassed at first because I looked like the hillbilly from hell. But I really had fun." He kissed her cheek. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome? Why the sudden change? Is there something going on that I don't know going on?" Elvira said as she followed her father to the couch.

"Nothing is going on. I am just proud of you." Impmon said as they walked up stairs towards their bedrooms. "Good night baby girl. I love you." He said before kissing her cheek and sending her on her way.

****

Elvira woke up and scanned the house to make sure there were no intruders. She got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and purple tee shirt. She walked out of her room and headed towards the kitchen in search of food. She found her father sitting at the table with the morning newspaper. "Don't most people read the paper in the morning when it's thrown on their doorstep?"

"Normally, yes. But we are not normal people my darling. How did you sleep?"

"Not very well. Father, can I tell you something. I have not even told mom about it yet, but I need to tell someone. It's eating at the inside of my stomach." Elvira said as she wrung her hands together.

"Sure baby. What is wrong? Is someone bothering you?" Impmon said as she sat in one of the other chairs.

"No, no one is bothering me. That would never be a problem for me. I would just kick his ass." She drew in a deep breath. "Actually it is about me. I am going away soon."

"What are you talking about? Where are you going?" He said with a quizzical look on his face.

"I am going off with the warriors. I am going to Paris to protect everyone there from the vampires. And before you say anything I asked grandfather to let me do this. I also made him promise not to tell anyone about it. I am leaving in a few weeks." she sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Oh, honey. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Impmon said with sorrow in his voice and eyes.

"I did not want you to try and stop me. But now I see everything that I am going to miss, and I get so upset."

"That is normal sweetie. When I first went out as a protector I felt the same way. But it gives you something to hold on to as you are gone. It makes it that much more worth while when you come back home. I know that you can do it and I am beside you all the way. And so is your mother."

"What? How does mom know? I never told anyone but you." Elvira said as she stood up to pace the floor.

"When anything happens that concern you I tell your mother. It has been that way for a long time and even though we aren't lifemates anymore we still have a connection between us. Anything I know about you your mother knows as well." He said as he grabbed her by her shoulders and made her face him. "I did not do it to betray you Elvira. I did it because I did it because she is your mother and needs to know. And this way it's easier for you. You don't have to say it twice."

"Father! I feel like strangling you. You know that right?" She got free from his grip and turned into a tiger. She quickly turned and loped out of the house.

_`Elvira! Where are you going? Come back!"_

_ `I need to be alone!' _Elvira said in Impmon's mind as she ran away.

He stayed in her mind until she shut him out of her mind. _`I have really screwed up Yue. She doesn't trust me. How could I do something so stupid? She trusted me and I went and did something so stupid. What is wrong with me?'_ He got so mad that he screamed. His emotions took ever and he accidentally set the house on fire.

He had just finished putting it out when Yue appeared holding Raven in her arms. "You were not stupid." Impmon turned to look at her. "You were acting on instinct. You were doing what you used to do when she was a fledgling. There is no reason to beat yourself up over it. She may be mad at you now. But do you have any idea how many times I broke her trust and she still came back to me? She is just a little mad right now. Give her space and let her come back on her own when she has sorted everything out."

He sat on the closest chair he could find and put his head in his hands. "But she has always trusted me. She has told me so many things, and now I told the one thing that was the most important to her."

Yue sat in a chair in front of him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, no one is perfect. Especially parents. Do you think I have a magic wand hidden with my sword? Children don't come with instruction manuals. We need to figure things out as we go along. She may be mad at you now, but that will change when thinks things over and understands why you did what you did."

Raven looked at him from her mothers arms and reached out for him. He grabbed Raven and hugged her. "At least she isn't mad at me. I have one fan."

_`It's okay. I promise to always be your one true fan.'_

"Thanks, cutely. That is very kind of you." He kissed her again as tears streamed down his face.

"Are you okay Impmon?" Yue said with concern.

"I am fine Yue. Why don't you go home? I will let you know when she gets home. I guess both of us need our space right now. Thanks for being here for me." He looked at Raven. "And thank you for making me smile."

"Okay. But let me know the moment anything changes. And remember she did not come with an instruction manual." She waved then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

****

Elvira reached the cliffs in her tiger form in a matter of 5 minutes. She shifted back to her normal form and found a wolf laying on the ground licking it's leg. The wolf looked up at her and showed it's teeth. She noticed that it had a cut on it's leg. "Hey little one. I am jut going to help you." She slowly edged closer to the wolf. When she was standing right in front of it she went to her knees and put out her hand for the wolf to smell to prove that she was not dangerous. When the wolf decided she would not harm it, it went back to licking it's injured leg. "Here, let me help you." She put her hand over the wolf's leg and healed the injury. "Isn't that better?" When she sat on the edge of the cliff in a hope of clearing her mind the wolf laid next to her.

"Why would he do that? I can't believe he relayed everything I said to mom. How could I have trusted him? I thought he was the one person I could actually trust to just listen, not blab to everyone in 3 miles distance. I hate him for that." She told a wolf that was lying by her side. She gently stroked it's fur. The wolf looked up at her then placed it's head on her lap. "I feel like he broke a sacred trust we have had since I was a baby. But at the same time, I kind of understand why he did what he did. But I am still mad at him." The wolf whimpered at her as she got up. "Sorry Wolfie. I have to go home and face whatever is coming to me. I can guess that father is going to hang me for what I did and said to him." she started to walk away and the wolf followed her. She tried to shoo it away, but it still followed her. "Don't you have a home to go to?" The wolf whimpered it's response. "I guess you can come live with me, it may be temporary though. It depends on if father lets me live. But you can come." She shifted into the form of a wolf and loped home with her new friend. Once she got to the front yard she shifted back and commanded the wolf to wait for her in the yard until she called it.

****

Impmon got a weird feeling and scanned the surrounding area to make sure nothing was wrong. He turned around when he heard the front door open and close. What he heard next was music to his ears.

"Father? I am home." Elvira said as she looked around for her father.

Impmon walked into the living room and pulled Elvira into his body to hug her. "I was so worried about you. Don't ever do that again."

"I am fine father. I am sorry about the way I acted, but I was acting like a baby. I understand that you need to tell some things to mom. It is just the way you are. When I thought about it you used to do the same thing when I was younger. I hope you can forgive me. I was very wrong."

He kissed her forehead. "Of course I can forgive you. I just have one question. How did you come to that conclusion on your own?"

"I had help." Elvira said. She whistled and the wolf that followed her home entered the house. "I found her. She was injured, and after I healed her she refused to leave my side. Her pack left her. I was hoping that we could add her to the pack we have. I know you can help me do that."

"Of course. I will help her." Impmon examined the female wolf to make sure she had no other injuries. "Elvira? Do you know that this wolf is pregnant? She is going to have pups any day now."

"No. I had no clue. I only healed a deep cut she had on her leg. Do you think the pack will accept her?"

"I will make sure they do." Impmon said as he got up. "Have her follow you; we are going to take her to meet the pack."

Elvira did as she was told and called the wolf to follow her. When they got to the backyard Impmon called his pack of wolves to his side. The wolves came running when they heard him. When he explained to them that the female lost her pack and that she was due to have pups soon the pack gladly accepted her. "She will be safe with them. They have promised to guard her and her pups."

"Thanks father. I hope she has her pups before I go away. I would love to see how they look. And you can tell mom I am home now. I can see how much you want to. Just do it already." Impmon relayed the message and Yue, Hellboy, and Nathan appeared holding Raven. "I guess that you all know about what is going on now?"

Nathan was the first to speak "Yeah we do. Do you know that Impmon was so worried that he ruined the sacred trust you both share that he set the house on fire?"

She turned around and looked at her father. "Is that really true?" He nodded at her. "I can't believe you felt that way for me. I know that you would never do anything if not for a good reason. I was just a little mad at the time, but you can never break my trust in you. If that happened who would I go to when I wanted someone beat up?" She said a she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I never knew you felt that way about me father. I love you."

"So, back to you becoming a protector. Why didn't you tell us sooner? We would not try to stop you if it's what you really want to do. We will fully understand. We will just make the time you have left the best time you ever had. I promise. Let us treat you like the princess you are. I can promise you that." Hellboy said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I love you my little princess, and I always will."

"Thanks dad. That is very sweet and very kind. I am glad that I have such a caring family. Thanks. All of you. I feel much better knowing that you are behind me the entire way." Elvira said as she pulled her whole family close for a hug. "I plan on spending the time I have left living my life to the fullest."

_~FIN~_


End file.
